Normal's Boring
by Bonded Nerdlings
Summary: Just when Haruhi thought Ouran Academy couldn't get any weirder, two new exchange students show up out of the blue and craziness takes on a whole new level.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE-**

**This account is shared by Clockwork's Apprentice and Spawn of Nerdom, we're working together on all the stories here. Chris's POV (and her character herself) is made by CWA (Clockwork's Apprentice) and Lori's POV (and her character) is made by SoN (Spawn of Nerdom). Third person is by both of us. Thank you.**

**~The Nerdlings**

**Title: **Normal's Boring

**Summary: **Just when Haruhi thought Ouran Academy couldn't get any weirder, two new exchange students show up out of the blue and craziness takes on a whole new level.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_We do not own or claim Ouran High School Host Club. We do own OCs- Lori Saint, Christina Venn, Mamoru (butler), Masaki (gardener), Kou (cook), and Arisu (maid)._

**Prologue:**

**Chris:**

I was practically bouncing in excitement,

"Lori, we're in Japan!"

Lori started to bounce as well,

"I know!"

"The Birthplace of Anime," I said dramatically, "Isn't it swell?"

"Will you two shut up," a voice snapped.

I turned to the voice to see one of the other passengers glaring at us,

"We're not in Japan yet, idiots."

"No need to be so rude, bitch," Lori muttered and I sighed,

"Lori, how many times did I tell you to stop the swearing?"

"Many times but that don't mean I'm listening."

I shook my head in amusement. Lori had to be one of my best friends, which was hard for some to believe because she was a bit more violent and loud than I was. Still, we were great best friends- mostly from our mutual love for food, anime, and superheroes. Because we were best friends, we both signed up for the exchange program. The exchange program was at the academy that we were at (which we had gotten in from a scholarship) and it offered an all expense paid trip to Japan, where we would be going to someplace called Ouran Academy. Considering that it was to Japan of all places, I was surprised that no one else took up the offer. Actually, they did but they were only accepting two applicants plus we had to pass the entry exam for Ouran Academy. It also helped if we already spoke Japanese (years of watching too much anime was the only reason I knew Japanese). Hard work, but it was defiantly worth it.

* * *

It took forever for the plane to land. I grabbed our carry-on and dragged Lori off of the plane,

"Wassup bitches," Lori shouted.

I slapped her arm,

"Really?"

She just laughed like she usually did. My face was a bit red from everyone giving us weird looks. I hurriedly dragged Lori to the area where we could claim the rest of our luggage.

"Crap," I said as I picked up the bag and nearly fell over from the weight.

"Wimp," Lori teased as she grabbed the bag with ease.

"Geesh woman, what did you put in there, all of America?"

"The heads of my enemies."

I looked at her horrified before I burst out laughing,

"No, seriously, what's in the bag?"

"Just some books and stuff," she shrugged, "I mostly have comics and manga, and a few DVD's."

"…. That was all just books and movies?"

"Yep."

"Good lord woman, that thing weighs a ton!"

She grabbed the rest of her bags as I continued to get mine.

"No, you're just a wimp."

My brilliant reply was to stick out my tongue then I realized the sign that was being held up.

_Welcome Miss Lori Saint and Miss Christina Venn_

"That us," I pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck you, Watson."

"And you get onto me for language?"

* * *

The limo dropped us off at a house. It was a bit big compared to what I was used to anyway. There was a beautiful garden surrounding the place and a small house off to the side that I assumed might have been for workers.

I whistled,

"They went full out, didn't they?"

"No shit."

I think I was more taken back by four people waiting for us. The butler wore a normal butler outfit and he was younger and handsome- being about one or two years older than us. He had black hair and starling blue eyes that made my jaw drop. His name was Mamoru.

"This is Kou, the cook," Mamoru continued, "Arisu, the maid, and last but not least Masaki, the gardener."

Kou had brown messy hair and dark green eyes. Masaki had black hair that was in a ponytail and dark gray eyes. Arisu had kind blue eyes and silver hair in a bun. The three of them wore matching black slacks, and a white button-up shirt. The only difference was that Kou had a white chef coat over the white shirt, Masaki had a brown belt on that was filled with tools, and Arisu had a white headband with ruffles.

The three men were all about our age and were really handsome. I was sure that the school hired them because Lori and I were girls, but if we were boys then all the workers would have been beautiful females. Honestly, I found it a bit weird, but I wasn't one to complain if the school wanted to give us the _very best._

"Well color me impressed," I whistled.

"Hot damn," Lori added.

"Did I ever mention how much I love our school," I whispered to Lori, "because _I love our school."_

Kou laughed and Arisu nudged him,

_"You mustn't be improper in front of the misses,"_ she said in Japanese.

_"It's alright,"_ I said in Japanese, "_Honestly."_

_"But it's improper,"_ Arisu said horrified, "_We are here to be your maid and butler and we shall act as such and nothing less Miss Saint."_

"_It really is alright, and I'm Christina Venn,"_ I corrected.

"_Oh I'm sorry Miss Venn,"_ Arisu said bowing her head.

"_It's fine,"_ Lori added, "_Seriously."_

_"We would actually appreciate it if we can speak English while here since it's more comfortable and please call us by our first names. I'm Chris, she's Lori."_

"Are you sure that's all right," Mamoru said in English.

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't," I winked.

"Very well," Arisu finally said, "If that is what you wish, Miss V- I mean Chris."

"Thanks," I said cheerfully, "Can you show us where we'll be roomin'?"

"Of course, right this way."

Like the butler he was, Mamoru opened the door for all of us, bowing as we passed. Kou and Masaki bowed as we went past them. Though Mamoru also grabbed half of my bags and half of Lori's and joined us later. Arisu led Lori and I to the two bedrooms. She took us to one bedroom that had black carpets, red walls, a black and red bed, and a few other necessities.

"Dibs," I shouted as I jumped onto the bed, dropping what little of my luggage I had at the doorway.

"Damn it," Lori muttered.

I smiled goofily as I got back up from the large bed as Mamoru put my bags on the floor,

"I will be back to help unpack, Miss."

"Chris," I corrected.

"Of course," he bowed, "Miss Chris."

_Ah he's a sneaky one. _

"I'll be fine," I pointed out, "packing myself, ya know?"

"If that is what you wish," he continued to bow, "but it's my duty as a butler to be the best to my abilities and to do the duties of a butler and that includes helping you unpack."

I huffed,

"Fine, I suppose you can help."

Mamoru smirked and I walked out of the bedroom to the other one that would be Lori's bedroom. I walked in and noticed the blue walls, blue bed, and oceanic theme.

"What's up bitch," Lori greeted as she chilled on a… _she has a water bed… I can't freaking believe it._

"I'm glad you got this one," I said with a small smile, "I think I would get sea sick."

Mamoru placed Lori's bags with the rest of her bags in the corner,

"Arisu if you would please help Miss Lori with unpacking as I help Miss Chris," he ordered politely and the maid nodded.

I didn't even hear Lori's protests as I jogged to keep up with Mamoru. _If only his name was Sebastian geesh. _As we walked back to my bedroom, Mamoru explained some things about the exchange program that the school told him to explain to me (I was sure that Arisu was explaining the same stuff to Lori).

"… Of course, the misses will be starting school on Monday and the uniform will be in your closet."

"There's a uniform?"

"But of course," Mamoru explained, "Those since the school informed me that you two are scholarship students then it's not entirely required to wear them, though it would be much appreciated."

I scowled slightly at the thought of a uniform. Personally, I wouldn't mind it as long as it wasn't anything puffy or with puffy sleeves. I knew that Lori would hate it though, especially if it clashed with the blonde hair. Well, the clashing wouldn't bother her too much but it would bother me.

Mamoru helped me unpack, which I honestly didn't mind since I couldn't reach the top shelf when I was putting some things up and he was taller than me. I was, however, firm on the statement that I would put away my own clothes so it didn't take us too long to get done. I had a few pictures on the shelf, some personal belongings like my purse, makeup, bathing necessities, and hair stuff.

"Is there anything else I could be of help with," Sebastian, _I mean Mamoru,_ said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Actually," I said hesitantly, "I… I have a prescription for medications that I need. The school's aware of it and everything, but I need to go pick up the meds. The principle, I think you guys say Chairman here, said that I could get them at some hospital owned by the Ootori's or something?"

"But of course," Mamoru said, "I do recall being told of something like that. I can go get your medications as the school did list me and Arisu as your guardians while you are here."

_Of course they did because they can't just send two sixteen-year-old girls without adult supervision. _

I nodded and as he left, I went into the closet and saw the yellow monstrosity inside.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered, "Yellow and puffy?"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME!"

_Looks like Lori just found the uniform too._


	2. First Day Nerves

**Author Note:**

**Please review!**

**~The Nerdlings**

**Chapter 1- First Day Nerves:**

**Chris:**

I was up just as Arisu opened up my bedroom door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. She looked at me a bit surprised,

"You're awake, Miss Chris?"

I yawned and stretched,

"Yeah, I'm up…"

She still looked a bit surprised- probably because most teenage girls wouldn't willing get up at the unholy hour of five in the morning. Just in case though, I did tell her to make sure I was awake by then. I needed plenty of time to get ready and do everything that I needed to do.

"Very well then Miss Chris, do you require anything?"

"Ah, could you try and wake Lori up please?"

"Of course Miss Chris."

She bowed again before leaving. Honestly, I would never get used to that. I mean, yes my parents were rich, but that didn't mean we _lived_ like the rich. We were comfortable in our small little house with _no_ maids, _no _butlers, and certainly _no _cooks. Heck, I even took the up the scholarship to get into school.

Though I did suspect that it was all new to Lori. Her mom and dad were 'commoners', though I hated that term.

I shook my head and started to get ready- starting with a shower and then changing my clothes. I didn't really care for yellow, but I could hear Lori shouting from her room,

"DAMN IT CHRIS!"

_I didn't think Arisu would admit that I ordered her to wake up Lori, ah well._

I was already dressed and mostly done with my hair by the time that Lori stormed into my bedroom, raging fury in her eyes and the yellow dress in her hands. She still had bed head (which, considering it went to the middle of her back, was _really_ bad) and she was still in just sweat pants and a loose gray shirt.

"What is _this?"_

I ignored her question and focused instead on the look on her face.

"You like you're going to murder someone."

"If anyone tries to get me into that yellow marshmallow, I will."

I smiled despite the threat,

"Technically speaking, you don't have to wear the uniform."

She huffed,

"Thank God for that… That thing," she pointed to the uniform, "is hideous."

"It's not that bad," I said slowly, "I mean, it's not something I would wear if I didn't have to and all… but it could've been worse."

"Worse," Lori said skeptically.

"It could've been pink."

We both laughed at that and she left to continue to get ready. I took that time to finish getting ready myself. I tried to the best of my ability to blow dry my hair.

"Would you like me to curl or straighten your hair, Miss Chris?"

I jumped slightly and then relaxed when I noticed that it was just Mamoru.

"You know how to curl and straighten hair?"

"Never underestimate the abilities of a butler."

I looked at him amused, _yep it's official, I got me a Sebastian. _

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want my hair curled or straightened. My natural curls will be enough, thanks though."

"Of course," he bowed again and was about to leave when I called out,

"Just how did you sneak up behind me so easily?"

"I'm simply one hell of a butler."

I choked on air as I laughed. Mamoru looked momentarily confused as he ran over to me when I toppled over in laughter.

**Lori:**

Never have I ever been so relieved. I'm too much of a..._Tomboy _to actually wear anything girly or frilly. I didn't like it-it made me feel exposed. I put it all the way in the back of my closet so it was never to be heard of again. I knew other people would be eyeing me about what I wore, but to be completely honest, I didn't give two shits about what they thought. So, instead of wearing that _monstrosity, _I went with the usual getup:my favorite pair of jeans that had a hole in one knee, a white T-Shirt that had various faces of Marvel superheroes, and black hoodie, and combat boots.

I didn't bother putting on makeup to hide my pimples or anything. Like I said before, I honestly do not care. I grabbed my Loki bracelet, which was more like a brace, my red and blue bracelet that had _CLARINET _on it, and my green and blue bracelet. After that, I put on my necklaces. One had the Serpent's Cross from my favorite anime/manga, Fullmetal Alcemist, and a necklace that had a pink, blue, and purple pattern. That necklace didn't really go with anything, but I wore it just the same. I made it when I was about...Five maybe. I inwardly shrugged.

I spun around until I found my sketch book and my copy of the Marvel comics _Civil War. _That one by far was one of my favorites. After that, I reached into my drawer and found my blue mechanical pencil that had no eraser left, so I stuck it in my ponytail and grabbed my pink eraser from on top of my desk and left.

I was not-so-surprisingly greeted by Mamoru, who was so much like my beloved Sebby it hurt. I kept half expecting him to say, _"Well if I can't do this much for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" _or even, _"You see I'm simply one _hell _of a butler."_ I sighed, knowing that would probably never happen, but I mentally promised myself I would call him Sebby, whether he liked it or not. I shook my head and laughed slightly at how much of a Grell I was being.

When I got to the kitchen I smelled one of the most heavenly scents that could ever exist:pancakes. I saw Chris already eating hers, and in front of her was my stack. I mentally thanked the cook(I have yet to memorize their names. I don't know how Chris can do it) and practically inhaled the wonderful meal.

"You got syrup on your clothes again," Chris told me.

I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at her, and she did the same.

When we were done with breakfast we headed out to the limo. _Man, I never thought I would ever be able to say that, _I thought to myself.

It wasn't a long ride-fifteen minutes at the most. We got out before the driver had a chance to open the door for us, saving him the trip of getting out, walking over to _open a door, _just to walk back. Wasn't worth it.

When we finally got out, I could have sworn our jaws reached the ground. The building was so elegant and big and...Pink.

I groaned at the lack of coolness and walked in with Chris.

* * *

**Third Person:  
**

Kyoya and the rest of the hosts watched through Music Room 3's window as the American exchange students walked through the doors of Ouran Academy.

"Who are they," the twins, Hikaru and Kouru asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and scribbled in the black notebook he carried around.

"Christina Venn and Lori Saint, both American and are the new exchange students. Lori has type AB blood while Christina has type O. Lori comes from a family of commoners and was at her school on a scholarship in the first place. Christina, however, comes from a prospering family that specializes in medicine like my own. Still, she was also at their previous school on a scholarship for reasons unknown."

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki and the twins who looked afraid at the mention of Lori's blood type. He sighed and went to the table to work on the clubs funds as the others talked about the new girls. _This might be interesting._

* * *

"Come on, Chris, we're gonna be late," Lori called over her shoulder to Chris, who was a good five feet behind.

"Quit walking so fast," she panted.

Lori just laughed.

"This is my normal speed. You're the one who needs to get longer legs," she said.

Chris scowled slightly as she bit back a response such as _Who you callin' shorter than Roy Mustangs mini skirt_. It wasn't her fault she was five foot two and looked small compared to Lori's five foot nine and muscled frame. She was even taller with the combat boots.

"What's our first class," Lori asked.

Chris glanced down at the schedule.

"We have math in class 2-A," she replied.

Lori groaned in protest. Even though it's one of her best subjects she still hated it.

When they got there, the teacher had to get the classes attention by whistling really loud.

"Class," she said, "This is Venn Christina and Saint Lori. They are the new students from America."

The girls bowed to the class as the sensei said,

"You can take those two empty seats next to Kyoya and Tamaki."

Kyoya observed them more closely. Both were tan, but Lori was tanner than Christina. Also, Lori had freckles on her nose and cheeks and wore no makeup, and had a pair of green glasses unlike Christina, who had no freckles, a slight layer of makeup on, and black glasses.

Lori had blonde hair that was in a ponytail, a black jacket, jeans with a hole in one knee, combat boots, and a white T-Shirt with a bunch of faces on them.

Christina had red, slightly curly hair, and wore the respected uniform with a necklace that had what seemed to be a golden helmet with horns.

Tamaki leaned over and cupped Chris's chin in his hands, but before he could start smooth talking her, Lori had pulled his wrist into a death grip.

"What are you doing,"she growled.

Tamaki was a bit taken aback. He had never met a girl with such strong hands, or one that cared that deeply for her best friend. He smiled and turned towards her, trying not to wince in pain at her grip. Chris appreciated that her best friend was sticking up for her, though she was still a bit flustered.

Then Kyoya stepped in.

"Hello, would you mind releasing him? He has a habit of being stupid at times."

He saw Christina nod to Lori and she let go. Tamaki sulked at his desk and started growing mushrooms-again.

After that, Lori kept glaring at Tamaki and eyed Kyoya suspiciously. Many of the other girls, mainly the clients, had seen what had happened, and were whispering and glaring at her. Kyoya saw this, as did Tamaki. They watched Lori from the corners of their eyes. She was paying attention to the lesson, ignoring the whispers and gossip about her.

The whispers, however, did make Chris fidget ever so slightly. She hated when people talked behind her back even if she knew it wasn't about her, or at least she kept telling herself that it wasn't about her. Biting back the urge to tell everyone to shut up, Chris settled for just writing down notes, doing her best to ignore everyone's voice but the teacher's. Occasionally, she glanced over to Lori and noticed that she kept glaring at Tamaki or eying Kyoya.

Soon after, class ended.


	3. Meet The Hosts

**Authors' Note:  
Please Review!**

**~The Nerdlings**

**Chapter 2-Meet the Hosts**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Chris was getting frustrated at Lori. She had dragged her all the way into a completely different building just for the music rooms.

"Come on, slow poke!" Lori urged. "I want to see if they have any guitars or clarinets. You know I don't get mine until next week."

"Lori, we've already checked the first two music rooms, what makes you think it will be in the third?"

Lori winked,

"Third times the charm. Duh."

Chris just rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. When Lori got her mind on something, she didn't back down.

_Honestly, I just hate all this exercise, _Chris thought, _I mean really... she's been dragging me all around and running as she does so... running. _Chris shivered.

Lori rolled her eyes, knowing that Chris was most likely be complaining about all the running in her mind. _You'd think with how small she is that she exercises, but nope._

Lori opened the doors to be blinded by the light. Chris blinked at the sudden bright lights and coughed when a rose petal in her mouth. _Yucky,_ she rubbed her eyes a bit and then worked on trying to get the petal out of her mouth.

"~Welcome," multiple voices chimed.

"HOLY FLIPPIN' HELL," Lori yelled.

Chris nudged Lori,

"Language, Lori!"

"Well, currently I'm speaking Japanese, but I know English."

Chris frowned, _smartass._

Chris was shaken out of her thoughts as Lori started coughing. Chris leaned over and started patting her back and felt her tense up. Chris quickly moved her hand to Lori's shoulder. _Dang it, I always forget that._

"That's *cough* the last time I hope to see *cough* just random flippin' flower petals floating through the air."

Tamaki rushed over with a glass off water. Lori chugged it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said.

Then she looked at his face and blushed a little bit.

_"Sorryaboutthisandmorningandeverything,_" she said, but her speech was fast and almost inaudible.

It took Chris a second to mentally translate her best friend's words before she nodded in understanding. Tamaki gave Lori a confused look as she stood up straighter and rubbed her back.

"I said sorry about this morning and everything. I can get a little overprotective, no matter who it is."

"What's she talking about senpai," The brunette asked asked.

"I do believe that Miss Saint is talking about this morning when she threatened him," Kyoya informed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why did she want to hurt Tama-kun," The small blonde kid asked.

"He touched me," Chris explained smoothly, "Er... I mean-"

Lori started to laugh and Chris gave a sheepish expression.

"He hit on me, I guess would be the right thing to say..."

"It's Boss's occupational hazard," the twins said in unison.

"Hmm," added the tall one with dark hair.

"Anyway," Lori said, "What are your names?"

Tamaki brightened up at that.

"I'm glad you asked," he shouted, "I am Tamaki, the 'princly' type, Kyoya is the 'cool' type, Haruhi, te 'natural' type, the twins, Hikaru and Kouru are the 'devilish' types, Mori is the 'silent' type and Hunny is the 'boy lolita.' Who would you like to host you today?"

Lori and Chris blinked a couple of times.

"Um..." Lori started. "I was just seeing if this place had a guitar or clarinet...Mine haven't gotten back yet...Wasn't in my carry-on..."

Tamaki and the twins' grins were wider than the Cheshire cats. Chris thought for a moment before answering,

"I guess I'll go with Hunny. What about you, Lori?"

She gave a mile wide smile.

"I'll take the twins. Maybe they can give me some ideas on how to prank you."

Chris paled and shivered.

"Crap."

**Lori:**

"So, you need ideas-"

"-For a prank, you say?" the twins asked.

I nodded, knowing that they would instantly help. They just let off that vibe.

"Okay, but first-"

"-Let's play-"

"-The 'Which One is Hikaru' game!"

They had sad the last part in unison.

I smirked. I already knew who was who, and I didn't need to guess. The twins might be similar, but a lot of girls were to blind to go beyond that. They were each different in their own way. I watched as the put on the green hats and twirled around. Finally, they got close to my face, and all I could say think was, _The symmetry is perfect. Not only do I approve (Stupid OCD), but so would Death the Kid._

"Which one is Hikaru?!~"

"That one is Kaoru," I said, pointing to the twin on the left,

"And you're Hikaru," I finished, my finger two inches from his face.

They smirked.

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong," they taunted.

I cringed. I could stand getting punched, made fun of, judged, but I _could not stand _being told I was wrong. It made my blood boil.

"I know I'm right," I practically shouted.

A few of the customers gave me weird looks, and some from this morning glared daggers, but I didn't care.

"You guys might look the same, but you are also very different. It's called _individuality."_

They faltered, and in the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi smirking, and the other hosts open mouthed, with the exception of Kyoya and Mori. Chris gave me a thumbs up and stuffed more cake in her mouth. _How does she eat without getting fat?_

"Now I played your game. Give me some prank ideas."

Their smiles were reborn and both took a seat on either side of me.

"Well first..."

**Chris:**

When I glanced back to Lori and the twins, I saw their Cheshire grins and for some reason, I found myself being slightly scared. Knowing Lori, nothing good could come out of that dang grin.

"Are you okay, Chris-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

He was so adorable that it almost kicked in my motherly instincts. I just wanted to hold him and hug him. Though, I knew he was at least sixteen... I mean, he was in high school after all. So grabbing him and hugging him to death would be pretty embarrassing. _But oh my god if he does one more cute thing I might not be able to hold myself back... I'm pretty sure Takashi would have to rip him out of my arms. _

After remembering that it was indeed a sixteen year old or older (again), I blushed slightly. I had to say that out of all of the hosts, there were only two there that I thought was really cute- Hunny and Kaoru. Hikaru seemed a bit meaner, so that kind of lost him some brownie points.

"I'm fine, thanks," I smiled.

"Here have some cake, that always makes me feel better!"

Hunny handed me yet another slice of cake. _Must resist...oh my god screw it, the cake looks too good._ I started to stuff my face once again, wondering just how my metabolism would handle it.

I watched everyone as I chewed. Lori was still scamming with the twins- I knew something was up. One of them, I think it was Kaoru, but I'm not totally sure, gave me a smile and a thumbs up before Lori and Hikaru pulled him back into the huddle.

I hoped that she knew that if she pranked me I would totally get my revenge. Granted, it wouldn't be as good- but it's the thought that counts... Besides, I might have been able to get Hunny to help me if it was needed though that was a stretch since I just met the guy.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday with," Lori sang, holding up her box collection of Harry Potter,

"The boy who got shanked in the face by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!"

Chris just rolled he eyes and laughed slightly. Then again, it was Harry Potter. Who could resist such an offer? Honestly Chris was just happy that whatever Lori had been planning with the twins- it wasn't put into action yet.

Chris nodded, and Lori started fangirling.

"I'll go get my cloak and wand and..." Her voice faded down the hallway with her.

A few minutes later, she had her favorite pajamas (dark blue guy night pants with her long sleeved Thor shirt) a fake Elders Wand, and a red cloak that had the Gryffindor insignia.

Chris raised an eyebrow, but honestly she should have expected nothing less from her best friend.

"Guess what I made for you?" she asked, excitement lacing her voice. Before she could answer, Lori shoved a green cloak that had a Slytherin logo on the back.

Chris slipped the cloak over her pajamas- black shorts and a black tank top that had the Batman symbol across the chest.

"Let's get our Harry Potter on."

* * *

Chris looked over at Lori, who had passed out in the middle of the sixth movie and had her head in Chris's lap. S_he was never any good at staying up passed two in the morning, _Chris thought amused.

The two girls did have a lot of fun, however, while watching the movies. They even a made an important decision. Lori and I discussed what Hogwarts house the hosts would be in. We decided that Kyoya and I would be in Slytherin. Tamaki, Hunny, Takashi would be in Hufflepuff. Haruhi would be in Ravenclaw. Finally, the twins and Lori would totally be in Gryffindor- _I pity the Gryffindors for having two pairs of devious twins._

Lori's grip tightened on her cloak and her face got scrunched up. Chris stroked her hair.

_Damn that boy, _She thought, _damn him for hurting my best friend..._

**In Her Nightmare**

_Lori had just gotten back from a trip with Chris and her parents, and they had dropped her off at her boyfriends house, telling her they would be over for diner later. _

_"Okay! I'll see you then," she beamed as she waved them goodbye. "I don't think anything can go wrong on a day like this. Watch his face when he sees how early we got back!"_

_Lori all but skipped front door, and knocked on the door. Derek's mom opened the door, and when she saw her, she grew a look of happiness, but her eyes showed were full of worry."Hi, is Derek here?" Lori asked sweetly. _

_Derek's mom nodded and said, "He's in his room, bu I don't think you're really going to like what you see though."_

_Lori shot her a confused look and shrugged it off as the woman gestured for her to come in. She nodded her thanks and headed up the stairs, but when she opened the door to his room, he saw him on his back...Making out...With another girl. _

_Tears welled up in Lori's eyes as she clutched the bag with his gift she had bought him. However, her sadness grew in into anger and hatred and betrayal. _

_They didn't even notice her until she spoke up. "I'll be taking my iPod back now." _

_The girl jumped off of him and Derek shot up wit a look of surprise. "Lori...Hi. What's in the bag?" he asked, not bothering to frown or show any signs of any guilt from the things he had just done. He felt nothing. _

_"Give me me my iPod. We're through, and I'm leaving."_

_For a second he looked crestfallen, but not because he had been caught, or because Lori demanded her iPod back. He looked crestfallen because of the girl hat had been sitting on his lap. The girl looked at him accusingly. "What do you mean you guys are over?" she demanded. "Were you dating her while you were with me?" _

_Lori almost regretted saying that when she saw the look on her face. She was completely heartbroken, and Lori hated making people sad. It was her Kryptonite. She quickly shook off the feeling as the girl took the music device out of her back pocket and got up, but not before she slapped him. _

_"Jerk," she spat. She walked out, and handed the iPod back to Lori before left. _

_Lori nodded her thanks, and threw the bag at his face. Thank the gods for softball,_ _she thought. _

_Derek barely managed to dodge the thing that was aimed for his head._

_"Keep the shirt," she spat, and walked out. _

* * *

_"Bye guys! Thanks for cooking," Lori yelled at the Venns' backs. She hugged Chris goodbye before walking in. She had yet to tell Chris, but made a mental note to call her tomorrow. _

_A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _

_Lori sighed. "Chris, how many times do I have to tell you you don't...Have to...Knock. What are you doing here Derek?" she spat._

_Without saying anything, he shoved his way in and closed and locked the door behind him. Lori, feeling fear build up, backed up. Before she could run, he grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall, forcing her arms behind her as she felt something being wrapped around her wrists. A second later she was thrown onto the floor-literally. She landed with an THUD feeling pain shoot from her stomach to her back._

_Before she could turn around to kick him, he sat on her back. _

_"You're a heartless bitch, and now, every guy who dates you is gonna know."_

_A second later she could feel an intense pain in her upper back. He was actually _carving _into her. _

_"AH!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face._

_That went on for twenty minutes, before a pounding was heard on the door. Please let that be a neighbor- someone, anyone,_ _Lori thought desperately.  
_

_About a minute later two police officers burst through the door, guns pointed at Derek. _

_He held up his hands in defeat. _

_"Fine by me, my work here is done. See from the other side, you heartless bitch."_

_That was the last thing she saw before blacking out._

_When she woke up, she was on her stomach in a hospital bed. Lori felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Dr. Venn, Chris's dad. _

_"It's gonna be alright, Lori," he said in a soothing voice, "He can't hurt you anymore."_

_When he said that, everything came rushing back. She could feel warm tears spring from her eyes. He squeezed her shoulder protectively and stepped aside for Chris, who gave her a stuffed octopus, a comic book and a get well soon card._

_Lori's voice was shaky when she spoke. _

_"T-thanks. C-can you t-tell me what h-he c-carved in my b-back?" _

_Her voice was barely audible. Lori saw Chris's face whiten, and then turn red with fists were cletching as she leaned down to whisper into Lori's ear, _

_"He carved the words 'heartless bitch'."  
_

_That was a year ago. That was also the day that her dad had gone missing, like her mom years before him. Now, she lived with them, and they were her legal guardians. That was the day her life changed, for better more than worst._


	4. The Friendship Of The Dorks

**Chapter 3- The Friendship Of The Dorks  
**

**Chris:  
**

When I woke up, Lori's head was still in my lap. I was still half-asleep and didn't feel so good. I was a bit nauseous and ten to one it was because I haven't taken my meds in a few days.

Like the good friend I was, I actually carefully replaced my lap with a pillow while holding her head up so I could get away. I gave her a look of sorrow before I walked out the door so I could shower. I hated that Lori still had nightmares. No scratch that, I hated that douche Derek and every other person who dared to hurt her and most of all I hated that she had to go through all that.

I've had my fair share of heartbreak, don't get me wrong. I mean, really the nice guy gets what he wanted and then- POOF- he's a 'total dick' as Lori would say. Though nothing could ever compare to what Lori went through. I was just honestly thankful that I called the cops. I bit my lip as a bad force of habit before shaking my head. I stumbled a bit and struggled to get my balance.

I blinked a couple of times as my vision got a bit blurry. _Woah, not to self- do not get up so fast._ When my stomach gargled, I made a face.

"Shh... you'll get food soon, so shut up."

I grabbed some clothes and clean undies on my way to the shower. Once I was all clean, I pulled on the black skirt and green tank top before I put on my Loki necklace. _My obsession with Loki is border line insane, but it's not near as bad as Lori's obsession with Thor.  
_

I did my best to dry my hair then I walked out of the restroom to be met by Mamoru. I jumped,

"Holy-!"

I took a few breaths,

"I need to get you a bell."

Mamoru looked at me curiously before he finally answered,

"Would Miss Venn like to eat breakfast or have Miss Saint awaken?"

"I told you please call me Chris and she's Lori. And no to having her awaken and yes to breakfast."

"And your request for breakfast would be?"

I put a finger to my chin,

"Strawberry Banana Smoothie if you can... If you don't mind, could I go to the market before Lori wakes up? I kind of wanted to surprise her by buying some chips."

"We would be more than happy to get you some of those to give to her, Miss Chris."

"Gah, it's not the same thing," I waved him off, "By the way, did you-"

Before I could finish the sentence, Mamoru was holding two bottles and an inhaler. I looked at him shocked,

"How did you even know I was going to ask about that... You know what, never mind, don't answer that... freakin' Sebastian."

I looked over the bottles of meds to double check that they were the right ones._ Ativan and Robaxin. Yep, that's all of them.. or now anyway and I hope I don't need any more. At least now I have my inhaler.  
_

* * *

I browsed the aisles with great concentration before I carelessly threw a few bags of the chips into the small basket. I had stopped humming and doing dorky things when I arrived since it wasn't until then that I noticed all the looks. I should've expected the looks since I did go down the street, skipping, and going _"I'm going on an adventure!" _That was the result of too many _You__tube _videos, Lord Of The Rings and The Hobbit. It was kind of funny though considering that I had spent the whole night watching _Harry Potter,_ a marathon that demanded to be continued.

I felt better since I took some of my meds. However, a side effect of taking all my meds at once left me a bit...

"Hello Venn-senpai."

I screamed, _... jumpy... _I turned to see Haruhi there with a shocked look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine you only made me jump out of my skin," I gave her an amused look.

Though I was a bit curious. I mean, I did only met the guy... wait... _oh shit it's a chick... I mean crap dang it. _Haruhi stood there cutely with a pink shirt and capri's that did nothing to hide that she was a girl. I was wise enough to not ask since honestly, I didn't want to offend her. Besides, I just met her yesterday so I didn't even know what pronouns she or he would prefer if that was the case.

_Wait, exactly, I did just meet her yesterday so...why's she saying hi? I mean, I get if she's friendly but still.._

"Sorry senpai, but could you please move so I can get some boxed diners?"

I face-palmed, _right..._

"Sorry, sure."

I stepped aside and as soon as she put the boxed diners in her basket, she looked at me,

"So, senpai, what are you doing at the market?"

"Thought I should grab some chips," I shrugged and at a loss of what to say next, I chose my next words carefully,

"So, Haruhi-san, I was wondering... I don't mean any offense, but I'm not sure what pronouns you would prefer and I don't want to offend you..."

Haruhi looked at me curiously as I fidgeted under her gaze.

"What do you m- oh," she chuckled, "It's not that, I'm a girl, I just don't like girly clothes. Plus I got roped into wearing the male uniform when I broke that vase and ended up in that dang host club."

"Oh," I said, my face turning red, "Err- sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine, honestly I'm happy that when you thought that I was that you asked. It's... respectful so, thanks."

* * *

When I got back to...well, I couldn't call it home, but either way when I got back, I opened the door and-

"GAAAHHH!"

I jumped back as far as I could. Lori laughed her butt off as she took off the mask.

"Where did...you," I panted, "Get...that...thing any...way..."

"From our personal Sebastian."

I started to laugh slightly, but since I was short of breath that didn't exactly work out that well. I ended up choking a bit and losing my breath. I hunched over and tried to calm down.

"You okay, dumbass," Lori asked concerned, "Do I need to get-"

"...I'm.. fine."

After a few more calming breathes, I was able to straighten up. My legs were shaking a bit, but all and all, I was fine. I smiled largely as I held up the shopping bag that contained the chips,

"I brought chips!"

"Onion and sour cream?"

"Would I buy anything else?"

"Did I ever mention how much I love you, oh best friend of mine."

"Not enough," I huffed.

Lori's brilliant reply was to stick out her tongue. She took the chips and headed upstairs to her room.

"I'm gonna go chow down and watch anime and stuff," she told her. "Thanks for the chips."

With that, she twirled around and made woosh noises for her cloak and ran upstairs. I just rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later as I headed up the stairs, I could hear Lori from her room.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?!"

I almost laughed. _So she's watching _that_ episode of Fullmetal Alchemist._

**Lori:**

I was currently sitting on my bed with my laptop open after watching that horribly depressing episode of FMA,writing fan fiction and listening to music. I needed to get my mind of the nightmare. The thing that bothered me the most was it wasn't just a random nightmare, it was a memory.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out and glanced at the drawer that had my pain pills. I didn't really like them, and I never needed them unless I hurt my back or put to much strain on it. I shrugged and kept on writing, and soon found myself singing to the song and stopped writing.

_"I'm a good man, with a good heart  
__Had a tough time, got a rough start  
__But I finally learned to let it go.  
__Now I'm right here, and I'm right now  
__And I'm hopin', known' somehow  
__My shadow days are over, my shadow days are over now."_

Man did I wish I had my acoustic with me. It would sound even better.

After the song, I got dressed in some normal clothes and headed outside. By no means was I really an outside person, but today was nice, and the breeze was blowing the water in the creek just right.

I took in a breath of fresh air and sighed. _I could do this all day, _I thought as I closed my eyes and just listened to the noises around me. After a few minutes, I put some headphones in and pulled out the sketch book I had brought with me.

**Chris:  
**_"Lightning strikes  
Inside my chest to keep me up at nights.  
Dreamin' of ways to make you understand my pain..."_

I sang softly as I just relaxed. I was a bit tired and worn out, probably the result of walking to the store and back. Though, I supposed it might have been my medicine too.

I bet that Lori just needed some time alone, especially since her nightmare. I hoped that she was alright.

_"...It's heartbreak warfare..."  
_

Music was another thing that Lori and I had in common. We both loved artists like John Mayer, Soundgarden, and a few others. Not to mention that we both loved to sing. Though I couldn't dance if my life depended on it, whether it was from a stiff body or my state my mind I would never know. I just knew that if I went on the dance floor it usually ended with me dancing like an old grandma.

I looked out the window to see Lori outside and for once in normal clothing. I would never get out of my pajamas unless it was needed. Still, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

Honestly, what I did to deserve a best friend like her I would never know.


	5. The Accident

**Author Notes:**

**Err... sorry about the confusion on the chapter titles at the top- that was totally my fault, but I fixed it!  
~CWA  
**

**Please Review!**

**~The Nerdlings (that's both of us- CWA and SoN)**

**Chapter 4- The Accident:  
**

**Lori:**

We were of currently killing time at the Host club, and to be honest, I really enjoyed being there. All I really did was hang out with the twins and just watched a little bit disgusted or awkwardly as they did their whole 'twincest' thing for the other clients. I was pretty sure that I was the only one, other than the hosts, they don't do that to. To me though, when they do do it, it was an overkill. Seriously, I had seen enough nosebleeds to last me a lifetime.

Luckily, hosting hours were just ending. Across he room I saw Chris getting ready to leave, and her face was bright pink. I figured it was something Hunny or Mori said, so I wasn't too concerned. She kept blushing throughout the whole club hours and then some more since Kaoru kept going over there and teasing her.

Well, at least not until Chris ran into Haruhi, who was holding a tray with tea on it. She fell, along with the tea set that shattered. I was up faster than the Flash.

"CHRIS!"

I ran to her as fast as I could, and thankfully for softball, it only took a few seconds to get there.

Probably much to her embarrassment, I picked her up like a little kid on his way to his room after falling asleep on the couch, and set her down in a nearby chair away from the shards. When I got back, I ushered Haruhi away. There was no need for her to get hurt. Not when it wasn't her mess.

I gently picked up the broken pieces of sharp porcelain and set them down on the tray Haruhi had left. When I was done, I grabbed a towel off of the table and soaked up the mess. I glanced over at Chris, who was blushing madly, and was also talking to Kyoya and Tamaki. Then I saw her look of confusion, and then saw her slightly ticked off. That made my blood boil, so I got up and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I demanded trying not to sound like my over protective self. Kyoya just looked at me, not bothering to answer my question. Tamaki on the other hand...

"Why since she broke the tea set, she'll become a host!"

My jaw practically dropped all the way to the ground.

"Wh-what now," I ask in disbelief.

"She broke a tea set and will be paying off her debt as a host," Kyoya said. I couldn't help but feel the irritation in his voice.

"Fine," I said. "Then you'll have to make me a host too. There's no way she can stand _all _of you for that long."

Tamaki looked at me shocked, But then smiled. Kyoya wrote away in his notebook. Chris looked torn between exploding from embarrassment or irritation.

"That would be a lovely idea!" Tamaki cheered. He then proceeded to pull me into one of his infamous death hugs.

"...Cant...Breathe..." I choked out. His grip only tightened.

"OH YOU TWO ARE JUST SO ADORABLE TOGETHER!" He yelled.

Haruhi sighed.

"Senpai, let go, you're gonna suffocate her."

A second later he was in his emo corner.

"This could be an advantage," Kyoya finally said, "They could bring in male clients, therefore, we could get more money. Of course, some of that money would go to the debt."

I only glared at him. _This whole club is full of strippers._

**Chris:  
**

Today had to be the most embarrassing day of my life besides that one day when I decided to dance at the Middle School Halloween Party. Then, there was the whole incident with Hunny and Mori.

_Hunny looked at me curiously as I licked my lips, staring at the cake. I took a bite out of it,_

_"~nom~"_

_I blinked in confusion when I noticed Hunny staring at me,_

_"What? Is there something on my face?"_

_"Nope, you just look so cute when you do that!"_

_Mori, who I didn't realize was right behind me, spoke in a deep voice,_

_"Interesting," he whispered to me, "He never has said that to another guest."_

I didn't even think that he could talk! At least, not like that, not in full sentences like that. To make it worse, Lori had looked over and that made me blush even more.

Not to mention that during the whole visit, Kaoru kept coming over and teasing me- sneaking up behind me and blowing into my ear and such.

Then I went and managed to not only spill, but break a tea set when I ran into Haruhi. I did manage to get most pieces of the porcelain that were in my skin out before Lori had rushed over faster than the Flash and picked me up.

While that was embarrassing and made me redder than a tomato, I did appreciate that Lori was protective. I don't know, it kind of made feel important to her- like a best friend/sister should be.

Then there was the whole incident with Hunny and Kaoru- again. When Lori was picking up the shards and wasn't looking, Hunny had appeared and put a band-aid on my cheek with a 'bop' to cover up a small scratch from the porcelain. Then he was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Kaoru didn't look to happy at that, but he was the one that washed one of the cuts on the other cheek (the one without the bandaid), so that just made me even redder.

I was still blushing when Kyoya and Tamaki had appeared to talk to me making me go from blushing, to confused, to annoyed as the explained the whole thing with 'debt.'

Currently, Lori was still glaring at Tamaki and Kyoya and I was still trying to pop my back after Tamaki's hug. My mind was also on over-drive. I could offer to pay off the tea set- my family was rich after all.

However, I didn't want to trouble them and I didn't like using my parents' money to get out of trouble. I caused a problem and I would fix it myself... _Besides I really don't want to explain to my parents what I was doing in a club like this- there is only a certain amount of embarrassment I can take in a life time._

"Are you okay, Chris-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

"Dandy as soon as I can get my back to pop, Tamaki did a number on me," I laughed slightly and then scowled when my back still wasn't popping despite my offers and the minor pain.

"Oh," Hunny said, "I can help!"

Before I could protest, Hunny was standing a distance behind me and ran to jump on my back.

"GAH," I shouted and then Hunny let go of me.

Lori was stomping over in a second, probably mad. Before she could say anything, I smiled brightly,

"Thanks Hunny-senpai! That really helped!"

He saluted,

"Anytime, Chris-chan! You're too pretty to be in any pain!"

I blushed again, that bunny-loving third year would be the death of me. I noticed that Kaoru had a small frown- at least I was pretty sure it was Kaoru. Hikaru seemed more of the outspoken type so if he was upset, he would make sure that people knew it. Kaoru seemed more of a.. uke, really.

I noticed that Kyoya was watching everything with a calculating glare,

"As the newest hostess, you both shall behave as such and need a type."

"Like hell I'll behave," Lori muttered. I nudged her and she stuck out her tongue. In the end, it ended with us making faces at each other.

"Ehem," Kyoya coughed to get our attention.

I gave him a sheepish look, mostly because I was a bit scared of him. Lori just stuck out her tongue at him. I noticed that Hikaru was looking at Lori with an amused expression, _huh and why is Kaoru laughing to himself? _

"So... what are our types," I asked a bit awkwardly.

"LEAVE THAT TO ME," a feminine voice said the ground shook.

I almost screamed and as a result, latched myself to the first person I saw- Kaoru. I was practically in the first year's arms with my chest in his face and my arms around his neck, latching my 'claws' onto his back.

"Geesh, she's like an X-men character from the way she just popped out of nowhere," Lori muttered, oblivious to my horrified state.

Hikaru looked at her curiously and Lori looked at him horrified,

"You don't know the X-men?"

**Third Person **

"YOU" Renge said, pointing a finger at Lori, who was explaining who and what the X-Men are to Hikaru, "ARE THE GEEKY TYPE!"

"AS FOR YOU," she pointed at Chris, "YOU ARE THE QUIRKY TYPE!"

Then as fast as she had come, she was gone again. Chris pried herself off of Kaoru with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry," Chris said with a red face, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Kaoru laughed, "Why would I complain when you threw yourself at me, literally."

Chris let out a sigh of relief, but still had a sheepish smile. She glanced over to Lori, who looked mildly annoyed from Renge, but had continued on with her conversation with Hikaru.

"And of course," Lori finished, "Marvel's the best for a reason."

Chris was there in a second,

"Don't. You. Dare."

"What?"

"That poor guy," Chris pointed to Hikaru, "Is untouched by the awesomeness of superheroes and therefore can be easily swayed to your side of _Marvel. _When DC is _clearly_ the best."

The two didn't stop arguing until forty five minutes later. The hosts watched, amused and slightly annoyed as well as shocked.

"They're really enthusiastic about superheroes, aren't they," Haruhi mused as she continued to watch the two girls argue.

"No way," Chris denied, "DC has much better villains! Maybe not as many, but at least people can remember them all!"

"You wish! Marvel's character development is so much better," Lori argued.

"DC!"

"Marvel!"

The two continued bickering. Kyoya was rubbing his temples, trying so hard to not yell.

"They're almost worse than the twins," Tamaki whispered horrified.

The twins got a thoughtful look on their face.

"They're defiantly not worse than us," Hikaru said, "I mean, we usually throw things."

"I don't like that Chris-chan and Lori-chan are fighting," Hunny said as he cuddled into Usa-chan.

"Hmm," Mori added.

"There has to be some way to stop them," Haruhi suggested, "Cake? Something?"

A light bulb went off in Kyoya's head. At this point, he was _desperate _to get them to stop. So far, he had tried everything from bribing to cake, but nothing worked. It made sense as Lori was too stubborn to just give up the fight and Chris already had enough money with her family being rich- plus she didn't like bribing. _However if just money wouldn't work..._

"If you two stop fighting, I will allow you to choose the next two cosplays and I will owe you a favor."

Chris and Lori stopped fighting in order to look at Kyoya.

"~hehehe," they laughed creepily and eerily like Nekozawa-senpai.

In perfect union, they continued,

"We'll need that in a legal document... Otherwise we feel obliged to continue fighting all the way until next week..."

At that exact moment, Kyoya realized that he might have made a grave mistake. The other hosts paled- all besides Hunny who was cheering that the fighting was over. They all realized that Chris and Lori were eerily like the twins- in a way. At that moment, Chris and Lori scared them more than the Shadow King himself.


	6. To Host

**Chapter 5- To Host:**

**Chris:**

That night, I plopped down on my bed with a large creepy smile that would make any super villain proud. Lori and I had spent a good two hours on cosplay ideas. We managed to finally agree on Black Butler and who would be what- that alone wasted another hour.

We also decided that we would only cash in one one cosplay (because we were really excited) and cash the other one later- mostly because I told Lori that I was sure that we could do something pretty evil to the twins.

I wasn't stupid and I wasn't clueless- well I was, but not when it came to Lori. I was well aware about the way she was getting attached to the twins and while a part of me was a bit sad that my position of being a best friend was being threatened, another part of me was happy 'cause I knew for a fact she was checking out Kaoru... or was it Hikaru... _Crap now I can't tease her 'cause I'm not sure which one..._

Either way, I was excited and as a result, I couldn't fall asleep until about four in the morning and considering that I had to wake up at like six... I knew that I would be sleep-deprived tomorrow- not sleepy enough to get in the way of hosting, but sleeping enough that I knew for a fact I would end up acting the way I did when I was half-asleep, which was nutty... well nuttier than usual.

**Lori:**

I couldn't sleep. I was way to excited about the cosplay-well that and I just couldn't sleep. Part of me wanted and needed it desperately and the other part of me seemed...Afraid...

Ever since that day, I don't think I had ever been afraid of sleeping. A week after it happened I was afraid of sleeping because I would have seen his face, and relive it. I would wake up drenched in sweat and screaming my head off.

I knew full well that I wasn't going to sleep, so I got out of bed, grabbed my laptop, and watched Saturday morning cartoon shows and anime until the sun came up. At least nobody would have to come and wake me up.

I quickly showered and changed into jeans, sneakers, my Journey shirt (_love that band) _and my signature hoodie and jewelry before I headed down to breakfast, where for once, I was the first one there.

I wondered if Chris was still asleep.

"YOU FREAKING DEMON BUTLER!"

_Nope._

**Chris:**

I screeched as Mamoru just sighed,

"Miss Chris, you hardly act this way, usually it's Miss Lori. Now act like the lady you know you are and _get dressed for God's sake."_

I blushed realizing that I wasn't dressed except for underwear. It wasn't my fault that I got too hot and stripped. That demon butler should be thankful that I even had underwear on... I take that back, I was thankful that I underwear on.

"Oh, hey," I said cheerfully, getting out my grump, "Did the costumes come in?"

"Yes, Miss Chris."

"Whoo-hoo! Put the boxes in the limo, Lori and I can take them to school and then- cosplay after school! This is so awesome!"

I was hyper from lack of sleep and I knew it would be worse when I got to the kitchen- where I knew I would drinking a lot of caffeine.

The demon butler left as soon as I started to zoom from the closet to the bathroom. I took a shower last night, I wasn't concerned about that. I straightened my red hair for the cosplay that I would end up doing. I was so excited I could pee..._Wait I actually do have to pee since I haven't yet... GOTTA PEE!_

As soon as I was done getting ready, I zoomed down the stairs to the kitchen and tackled Lori,

"ISN'T THIS AWESOME! We get to cosplay! As _them!"_

I let go of her to zoom to the fridge to get an energy drink that Lori probably thought that I didn't need. In fact it was possibly the last thing I needed when I was half-asleep and therefore hyper, but if I wanted to stay awake long enough to host then I needed the energy.

"Hot damn, what's up with you?"

"Igottwohoursofsleep," I said quickly as I continued drinking the energy.

"Two hours," Lori narrowed her eyes, "You need more than that!"

"Says the girl that I knew was still awake when I went to bed," I stuck out my tongue.

"Let's just get to school...I can't wait to host," Lori gave a Chesire grin that I would've worn as well if not for the straw in my mouth that allowed me to suck down the energy drink.

**Third Person**

School seemed to drag by at the slowest speed possible-well, that's what it felt like anyway, but even so both Chris and Lori were jumping for joy when they got to the Host Club. Well, Chris was literally jumping and Lori was doing her best as she was carrying the boxes with costumes.

Kyoya looked at them quizzically.

"You seem excited for your first day."

"Dude, you gave us permission to choose the cosplay, how could we not be excited," Lori scoffed.

"Your hair looks nice that way, Chris-chan," Hunny titled his head, "Though I do like the curls better and so does Usa-chan."

Hunny held up the bunny in question with a cute expression. Chris zoomed over and tackled Hunny,

"You are the cutest thing! Just adorable!"

Hunny was bright red and Kaoru frowned slightly.

"Chris," Lori laughed, "Set the poor guy down!"

Chris smiled brightly and set the blushing red Hunny down. She zoomed over to Kaoru and poked him on the cheek,

"And you! You're cute too! You look a lot like your twin, but I can tell the difference!"

"So what's in the boxes," Kaoru asked curiously as his face was red.

"Forget that," Hikaru said, pointing to Chris, "What's with her?"

They all turned to Chris- who was jumping up and down excitedly,

"Grell! I get to be Grell!"

She cheered loudly and Hunny was giggling at her antics.

"She sure is cheery, today, isn't she, Takashi?"

"Hmm."

"Don't mind her, she'll crash and burn later," Lori waved it off.

As soon as Lori set the boxes down, Chris zoomed over,

"Give me, give me, give me!"

She snatched her box out of Lori's hands and ran off into the changing room.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry...She had two hour of sleep and an energy drink...," she yawned.

Kyoya wrote that down in his notebook and looked at Lori, who was giving Tamaki his outfit.

"You'll be," she yawned again, "the Viscount of Druitt and Kyoya will be Will."

Tamaki took the costume with great care and headed to the changing room next to Chris's. She turned to Hunny and Takashi.

"You guys will be Alois Trancy and Claud. Haruhi will be Finny and the twins and I will be the demon triplets."

She handed each of them a box with their names on it and headed to change herself.

When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She actually looked kind of good in a vest and English bow tie.

When Lori stepped out, she was tackled by Chris again. She was wearing a Grell cosplay, but it wasn't just any Grell cosplay. It was Grell in his choir boy outfit which included black short shorts with the front button undone, a long-sleeved black shirt that stopped just below her C-cup breasts and showed her flat stomach, a red ribbon around her neck and shoulders that had yellow crosses on it, white shin-high socks below black Mary Janes, and then finally fake red glasses.

"I'M DONE DARLINGS!"

Lori giggled at Chris and then sighed as she met up with the twins, who looked almost exactly like the characters.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

They stopped bugging Haruhi and used her shoulders as armrests instead.

"Hey, if we have to wear the purple wig-"

"-Then so do you," they said.

Lori yawned.

"I was planning to, I just don't know how to put it on. Would you mind helping me?"

The smiles they had sent shivers up Lori's spine as she was dragged away to the far side of the room. When they were done five minutes later they started poking her sides.

She couldn't help but laugh. She had always been ticklish.

"Haha, stop it you guys, that tickles!"

Then hey went into full on tickle-hell. Somehow Lori ended up on the floor, but was saved by Tamaki pulling her into on of his oh-so-famous death hugs.

"OH MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTER, YOU HAVE THE CUTEST LAUGH!"

"GET OFF OF HER YOU BUTT NAZI," Chris yelled as she yanked Tamaki off, "SHE DOESN'T LIKE HUGS!"

"Butt Nazi," Hikaru mused.

"We'll have to use that," the twins said in union.

**Chris:**

I was still hyper, but I wasn't running my mouth since Kyoya had given me cake to shut up. Needless to say, it worked.

Tamaki had introduced us to the group as the Quirky type (me) and the Geeky type (Lori). We didn't have customers today- well Lori did since she was with the twins, but I kind of was host-jumping. However, all the girls said that they would tell the guys to come since there were new hostesses since the girls thought we were pretty cool. Though Lori and the hosts had to carefully explain that I was not acting the way I usually did- _pfftt._Well the girls thought it was adorable.

I looked over to the other hosts. Lori was speaking in union wit the twins- fitting right into the group. Hunny and Mori were being their usual selves. Haruhi was a giggling mess. Tamaki had to be the only one getting into character the right way. _Honestly, _I thought, _he's a perfect Viscount. _I briefly wondered if we should've gotten the blue lobster hat to add to his cosplay.

I started to laugh and Kyoya looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I ignored him as I continued to laugh.

Tamaki loved the Viscount of Druitt since Lori showed him a clip of the character. Personally, I wondered how Tamaki would react if we told him that the Viscount was really a guy that kidnapped women and girls to sell as pets, or their body parts, or to be used as a sacrifice.

I started to get bored so I hoped out of my chair to go visit Hunny. I was skipping as I made my way over.

Hunny had to be my favorite host. He was fun, cheerful, sweet, and just a cutie! I knew he was older than he looked_. _My other favorite host was Kaoru- I was sure it was Kaoru anyway. Kaoru was very sweet from what I could tell and cute, and then he was just... he seemed to put Hikaru first and I could relate that way with Lori. I tried not to think of either of the hosts since it might stir up _something._

"Hi Hunny," I greeted cheerfully, "I was getting bored over there so now I'm here. How are you? Because I'm swell! I'm just really happy 'cause I get to be Grell- he's my favorite character! This is so much fun! Isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Hunny giggled, "I'm having fun too! You're really happy, aren't you Chris-chan?"

"Yes! I'm more than happy! I'm simply cheerful and hyper!"

"How cheerful and hyper are you," one girl asked curiously.

"This cheerful!"

I ran a bit and then started to do cartwheels all around the room, passing Lori with a cheerful laugh. As soon as I was done, the girls and a few hosts applauded. I cheered,

"Wow! That was the first time that worked! Woo-hoo!"

I was glad that it worked because there were multiple reasons why it wouldn't- one being that I wasn't an active person (I just had a fast metabolism) and the second being because of my health. I got out of breath from just running a short distance yet I just cart wheeled around a room. That went to show how much caffeine and no sleep affected me- though I knew I would be feeling it later.

When I passed by Lori and the twins, I gave out a chipper greeting and told them that all looked very nice.

**Lori:**

I laughed as Chris continued to do cartwheels around the room. _Wow, I think that's the most active shes been in...Ever._

"And this is what happens when you give a sleep deprived Chris caffeine," I told the ladies.

They just giggled.

"So," girl number one asked, "Why are you the geeky type?"

I think that at that moment, I scared everyone in the room.

"Well I am glad you asked. Nobody asks me that unless they're _really _curious."

I then proceeded to explain all of my knowledge about all of my fandoms, including Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Marvel comics, DC comics, various animes, Lord of the Rings, and a few others.

"...But instead of switching their brains back, Spider-Man only manages to make his memories Doctor Octopus's. Spider-Man in Doc Oc's body dies, and Doc Oc becomes the new Spider-Man, and claims to be the new 'superior Spider-Man' and that statement ends the Amazing Spider-Man series and kicks off the Superior Spider-Man series. Any questions?"

They all shook there head no, except for one girl.

"Um, what time is it? I don't want to be late getting home."

"Wow, I'm sorry ladies, I used up all of your time. I kind of feel bad now."

They all protested and said they had a good time, and left.

I turned to the twins, who were more or less listening to everything I said.

"You're just an encyclopedia of weirdness aren't you," they asked in union.

"You're just noticing," I scoffed.

"Anyway, can you help me with these trays, Hikaru?"

He nodded and came over and took the tray out of my hands as I started cleaning off the table.

"That was a lot of fun," I told him when he got back.

I wasn't lying either. In fact, I was begging to wonder why Chris hadn't broken the tea set sooner.

He smiled.

"I don't think you need training either. You did really well for a first timer."

I blushed at his complement. I don't know why, but he just seemed to give off this vibe that made any body, even the saddest person on earth, smile, and forget about their worries. It was a nice quality, and he doesn't even realize he has it.

He laughed and patted my head, and I started laughing with him.

**Third Person:  
**

As soon as hosting hours were over, Chris was starting to feel tired- _very_ tired. She looked as tired as Lori felt. Everyone else was out of the cosplay except for Chris since she was too tired to even change. She leaned on Hunny as she yawned,

"You're cute, I like you," Chris yawned.

Hunny blushed. Chris turned to Kaoru,

"And you're cute too, Kaoru, and very shy!"

"I'm not Kao-"

"-Don't you dare think of trickin' me," Chris slurred slightly, "I know you're Kaoru because if you were Hikaru, you would've made a snide c-comment..."

Lori started to laugh,

"Don't listen to her! When she's like this, she's as good as a drunk."

"'mm not," Chris yawned, making her speech a bit slurred, "Hmm."

Chris plopped down on the nearest couch and curled into a ball. Not even a second later, very faint breathing could be heard.

Lori shook her head, knowing that she would be the one carrying Chris out later.

Hunny giggled.

"Wow, she must be really tired, huh, Takashi."

"Hmm."

Lori laughed slightly and yawned again.

"She only got like, two hours of sleep last night. My guess is she was too excited."

Lori then slowly and carefully, as to not wake Chris up, uncurled Chris' body and set her in the sitting position with her legs spread out. Lori sat down in between her legs, wrapped Chris' arms around her neck, and put her own arms under Chris' legs, successfully getting her into the perfect piggy-back position.

"Can you open the door, I have to get her to the limo," Lori asked.

The twins nodded and opened both doors at the same time and followed her outside where all of there limos and drivers were waiting.

"Do you need us to come with you to help you get her inside, Lori-chan," Hunny asked sweetly.

Lori smiled. _No wonder Chris hangs out with him so much. He's so adorable she could die from a cuteness overload._

"No, but thanks for the offer."

_This was a nice day, _Lori thought. _I hope it never changes._


	7. The Health Of A Nerdling

**Author Note:  
Please review!  
~The Nerdlings**

**Chapter 6- The Health Of A Nerdling:**

**Chris:**

I yawned as I woke up. It took me a minute or two to realize that- 1. I was on the couch at 'home.' 2. My head was in Lori's lap. 3. I must have made a giant fool of myself.

I looked to Lori, who was focused on the TV as _Harry Potter_ played.

"I thought you said you weren't going to continue the marathon without me," I yawned.

"Well look who's awake," she laughed, "It's already like eight o'clock."

"So, how was I," I asked as I got up, referring to what happened at the Host Club.

Honestly, everything was a bit of a blur and I was pretty embarrassed. Lori just laughed,

"You were a fucking dumbass," she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, "I didn't even know you could cart wheel!"

"... I can cartwheel," I muttered. Then what she said processed and I hit her arm,

"Lori! Language!"

She just shrugged, but didn't really apologize. By now, I should realize that it was useless to try and get her to stop cursing and I knew it was. It was just something... fun I supposed- to just bicker with her.

I stood up and ignored Lori's laughter at my 'bed head.'

"I better get changed," I yawned.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Look down."

I did as asked and my eyes bulged,

"Who changed me?"

"You did, dumbass," Lori laughed, "When we got home, you insisted on changing into PJs, and as soon as I had changed and came out here to watch Harry Potter, you plopped down on the couch anf fell asleep. Don't you remember? You were muttering about a certain third year and a certain twin.~"

I turned red,

"...I don't think I want to remember now from that look on your face."

Lori laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I got less sleep than you did."

**Lori:**

I was way tired-I was surprised I actually managed to stay up for twenty four hours straight as well. Last time I stayed up that late I didn't last very long, and that was a little under a year ago when the nightmares were almost every time I so much a closed my eyes.

When I got to my room I almost didn't change into my pajamas. Then I realized if I wanted the blissful sleep I desperately craved, I would need my PJ pants and Thor shirt.

When I was done changing, I flopped down on the bed. Thankfully, since I almost threw up on the first night, it was a regular bed with aqua green sheets and a light blue pillow, along with my stuffed octopus. I couldn't sleep unless I was touching someone or something, and Bill fit the bill for that.

_Heh, play on words. At times like these I'm glad I named him Bill._

* * *

"Miss Lori, you can wake up now," Sebby said flipping on the light switch. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"It burns, I'm going to melt."

"Not with that many covers on."

I glared at him under my pillow and got out of bed, not even realizing that instead of my Thor shirt, I was wearing a black tank top.

"Hm. Must have gotten hot."

I turned towards the closet and heard a gasp from Mamoru.

"What's-"

Then I realized that I was in a tank top that more or less showed the majority of the scar Derek had given me.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago."

He just stood there shocked with his mouth hanging open. I walked over, closed his mouth, turned him around, and pushed him out of my room.

After that awkward stage of the day, I put an over shirt over the tank top and put on a pair of jeans and my combat boots. Soon after, it was just the normal routine. I met Chris for breakfast downstairs and we left for school.

I still kind of felt the shock oozing out of our personal Sebby, and I was afraid that he would think different of me and that things would be tense between us.

Thankfully, I was good at hiding my emotions. I didn't want Chris to ask questions or get worried, so I didn't tell her-not yet anyway. I told myself I would after hosting hours and we were safely in one of our rooms.

Not only was I good at hiding my emotions, but I was also bottled things up inside. That was probably because I was over protective, but to be honest, I would rather worry my head over someone over having them worry over me.

**Chris:**

I knew that something happened between 'Sebby' and Lori. I could guess what happened- I was _Slytherin_ for a reason. I knew that Sebby saw her scar and honestly, I felt sad for her and him. He didn't sign up for all the drama that was us. However, I didn't bring it up since I knew we would be talking about it later and _we will_ talk about it later.

I knew it was still bothering Lori and it was still bothering me too- seeing her like that. I knew, however, that Lori didn't like being pitied so I didn't. I just... I didn't want to see my best friend, my _sister,_ go through that and deal with all the nightmares. So I did what I could do- I was there for her when she needed me.

School was quieter than usual, even in a class with Tamaki. I was sore from the cart wheels that I had apparently did yesterday, I was still tired, and I wasn't in a good mood. However, like Lori, I didn't show it.

"Ah, is my poor little daughter nervous for her first day of hosting today?"

"Nope," I smiled, "Because I'll rock it!"

"And just what you think that," Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why Kyoya," I batted my eyes, "Of course I can do it. I am, after all, a hostess... Watch."

I could only imagine why Lori was giving me a 'what the hell' look as I dropped my pencil and gently kicked it behind me- _smooth operator baby._ turned to the guys behind us.

"Hey," I whispered, "Could you hand me my pencil please," I batted my eyelashes sweetly.

The guy looked flustered,

"U-uh sure..."

He reached down, grabbed my pencil, and handed it back to me.

"H-here."

"Aw, thanks, you're a sweetie," I smiled, "Hey, have you heard of the Host Club?"

"No," he scowled, "Why would I do I look gay or something?"

Tamaki had went into his 'emo corner' but I ignored him.

"Of course you're not gay," I winked, "But I thought you'd be a member since you're so handsome and I was thinking and I haven't seen you there."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear sheepishly,

"See, I just joined. I'm the new hostess! So.. since you're not a host, can you come visit me there sometime? It'd be really nice to see you," I smiled, "And your friends! Oh, speaking of friends, my friend, Lori, over there, gets pretty lonely in the club too so you could always visit her too! I'm sure you'll her!"

The guy was beat red as he nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and after a quick 'thanks' I turned back to face the front. Lori was laughing,

"You sneaky little shit," she laughed.

I nudged her,

"Language."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"...Slightly impressive. Quite a natural. Though I do hope you act more like your type in the host club while maintaining that level of flirt. That goes for you as well, Lori."

"You got it Shadow King," Lori and I said in union.

His eyes flashed,

"And just how did you know of my nickname?"

His eyes were screaming murder and I was sure that our faces screamed 'murder victim.' I turned to Lori,

"Wait... his nickname really is Shadow King?"

**Third Person:**

"Come my nerdling," Lori said as she ran to the Host Club.

Chris followed a bit slowly, huffing and panting as she ran. Lori was the first to reach the Host Club,

"Run, nerdling, run," Lori yelled out the door.

"Nerdling," Hikaru asked as he shared a look with his twin.

The twins shrugged and decided to not question it.

"She'll be here in a second," Lori explained.

Soon afterwards, Chris appeared. She stopped and hunched over, her hands on her knees.

"...Not running...ever again... you... hairy nipple."

The twins burst into laughter,

"Hairy nipple," Hikaru wiped a tear from his eye.

"-That's a good one," Kaoru finished and the two began laughing again.

Lori looked at Chris concerned, but Chris waved her off. She didn't want to worry Lori by telling her that her lungs felt like they were being tighter than Ciel Phantomhive's corset.

"Interesting," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "With all of your health conditions, you really shouldn't be running."

"Is that...," Chris huffed, "...a sign of compassion?"

Lori was back at Chris' side.

"Chris, are you sure you're okay?"

"...Peachy," Chris panted, "...just...catching my... breath."

Finally giving in to Lori's look, Chris grabbed her inhaler and took a hit. After a second, she started to breath normal again and was able to stand up straight.

"Health conditions," Hunny asked concerned, "What's wrong, Chris-chan?"

Kaoru also looked at Kyoya curiously and Hikaru gave a look to his twin._ Weird, he's never paid that much attention to anyone else before._

"Christina Venn has a history of bad health," Kyoya informed, "Not only has she had asthma since she as a young child, but she's deaf in the left year as of last year due to a complication in surgery for a brain tumor."

"A brain tumor," Hunny and Kaoru whispered.

"My poor daughter," Tamaki wailed.

"Specifically, it was Acoustic Neuroma- a tumor that was behind the ear. According to records, she still experiences short spells that cause spasms, lost of balance, hearing ringing, headaches, and a few times she has stopped breathing for up to 30 seconds. She currently takes a muscle relaxer and a medicine for anxiety. Quite troublesome, really."

Chris glared heavily at Kyoya. She held Lori back to give Kyoya a piece of her mind herself.

"You smelly crotch-sniffing Nazi," Chris said as she poked Kyoya in the chest, "You have no right to be in my health records and you had no right to tell everyone without my consent! I don't flippin' care who you are or what your family does, but one more incident like this and all connections to our family's business- mine of which, I may remind you, helps yours a lot in America. Unless you want your daddy dearest upset with you for losing his American connections and branches because _he will lose them._ THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE-"

Lori put her hand over Chris' mouth to keep her from cursing, but both girls were still glaring at Kyoya. Neither of them were happy in the least. _I know my little nerdling has health problems,_ Lori thought, _but damn it Kyoya, you little shit._

Hunny looked at Chris sadly on the verge of tears. Tamaki and the twins were clutching each other as they cried. Takashi even looked saddened and Haruhi as well. Kyoya, however, felt... different. He only told because he thought that the Host Club deserved to know in case Chris had a fit or stopped breathing. Telling them now saved the issues of panic later should an emergency health issue arise.

As soon as Chris and Lori were calm, Hunny tackled Chris.

"WAH! I'm so sorry, Chris-chan!"

Chris looked shocked that Hunny was not only hugging her, but hanging onto her.

"It's...okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Hikaru and Kaoru said in union.

"So," Lori said to change the subject before her last nerve snapped, "What's the cosplay?"

"I thought you were deciding," the twins asked in union.

"No," Kyoya said, "They have informed me that they will cash in on their other cosplay in the future. For today, we cosplay Marvel."

* * *

When the hosting started, everyone was ready and in costume. Kyoya was Loki- as Chris, Lori, and the twins agreed that he was a 'little shit.'

Tamaki was Iron Man and Takashi was Captain America. Hunny was Agent Coulson, who had on a suit that was too big and Takashi's helmet which was also kind of large on him. Haruhi was Hawkeye, Kaoru was the Spider-Man, Hikaru was the black Spider-Man, Lori was Iron Fist and Chris was dressed as the Black Widow.

Lori however, skipped the mask. It didn't have a hole in the back for her to let her hair through. Then again, it didn't really matter whether she had it on or not. There have been plenty of Iron Fists that hadn't had the mask-it would have been useless when the enemies tracked them by their chi and not their faces.

"Shall we partner up, my little nerdling?" Lori asked Chris, linking her arm in with Chris'.

Chris smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be fun."

A few minutes later the clients came in. A few were stunned that there were two hostesses but quickly shook it off and went to their favorite. The guys on the other hand went straight for the girls.

"So, why did you decide to join the host club," Boy number one asked.

Chris smiled.

"We figured we spent a lot of time here anyway so why not just join, you know?"

The boy nodded.

"That's nice. I'm glad you two are fitting in well, you guys would be perfect for a host club actually."

Lori and Chris both blushed slightly.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Would you like any tea or something?" Chris asked.

The boys nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes then."

With that, she left them.

One guy with black hair scooted closer towards Lori, taking Chris's spot and squishing her against the armrest.

"C-could you scoot back just a little bit?" She asked nervously.

"Why? Hosts are supposed to entertain us, aren't they?"

Lori gulped.

"I don't think it's like that though..."

He just smiled and leaned in more. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

* * *

Kaoru watched as Hikaru fumed slightly when they glanced over at Lori. She was being pushed up against the armrest of the couch by some pervert. It was obvious she was uncomfortable and none of her other clients did anything to help her.

Then he looked over to Chris and smiled slightly. Though he knew that he found her really pretty and cute, especially since the Black Widow cosplay really showed off her curves and figure... But he wouldn't do anything about it- not when it was obvious that Hunny had feelings for her.

"Excuse me ladies," Hikaru said standing up, "There's something I need to take care of."

Kaoru watched as Hikaru walked over to Lori, most likely asking how she was doing. By the look on his face he could tell she was doing fine, but her eyes screamed for help. Kaoru then watched as his twin did the most unexpected thing.

Hikaru squeezed in between the boy and Lori and started talking with each of them. Lori looked a bit flushed but soon wiped it off of her face as she started talking about the history of the four Robins from her Batman comics. A few minutes later, Chris came back with refreshment and Hikaru came back over to Kaoru.

"Is everything okay over there," one girl asked concerned. He nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

They then started doing their 'brotherly love' act.

**Chris:  
**I was happy that I got Black Widow since she was awesome and kick-butt. I could understand why Lori chose Iron Fist since that was her favorite superhero... _Still not as good as Batman dang it._

_But the Black Widow doesn't have to go get tea,_ I pouted slightly. I headed over to Hunny,

"Agent Coulson," I greeted formally with a nod.

Hunny turned to look at me with a piece of cake in his mouth. I turned to Takashi,

"Has he shown you the trading cards yet?"

Takashi's eyes showed amusement,

"Yes."

I looked at him a bit shocked, but covered it up. _Of course he talks I just didn't expect an actual word- I expected the usual "Hmm."  
_

I giggled at Hunny with the large helmet on his head,

"Agent Coulson," I giggled, "The tea is over there isn't it?"

Hunny nodded,

"Yep that's right, Chris-chan... Opps! I mean, Black Spider!"

"Widow," I corrected with a smile, "But close."

He looked a bit embarrassed of his mistake,

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I shrugged, "I didn't expect you to get it right anyways."

I really didn't. I knew full well that the poor members of the club were superhero-inclined. They didn't even know what DC or Marvel was! I pitied the poor fools.

"But you like Marvel and DC and all the superheroes," Hunny wailed, "So I should know some of them too!"

"You really don't have to... But if it makes you feel better, I'll teach you about Batman and The Justice League later."

I turned to the girls,

"By the way, The Justice League is _totally_ better than the Avengers," I winked.

Then I headed to get the tea, but as I was bringing it back, I realized two things. One- there was a pervert messing with Lori. Two- Hikaru was the one defending her. _Huh, maybe he's got a crush on her?_ I smiled wickedly, _oh those two would be perfect for each other._

Either way, when I got over there, Hikaru excused himself. I turned to the pervert,

"Oh, I'm sorry, but dear, you're sitting in my seat."

"You can always sit in my lap, it's more comfortable," he eyed me up and down.

"Honestly," I giggled, hiding my disgust, "I'm pretty sure that the couch is better. At least it's big enough."

The male customers plus Lori, got the joke and busted a gut. The pervert looked angry as he stomped out of Music Room Three.

**Lori:**

I was really thankful for what Hikaru did for me. I don't like tight spaces and I feel _extremely _uncomfortable around pervy guys like that. True, most of them had been staring at my boobs but at least they didn't try and make a move on me. That was just down right disgusting. I didn't even know his name!

I was just glad hosting hours were finally over. I walked over too Chris, who was eating cake with her favorite third year. It was obvious they liked each other, they were both just a little oblivious to it.

I poked her in the side as she took another bite.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"'o' 'wa'h'?"

I mentally translated it into _Do what? _I sighed.

"How do you eat without getting fat? Do you now how many girls want that superpower?"

I saw her physically choke on her cake for about half a second and took that as a distraction to steal a strawberry off of her plate.

"Hey," she protested, but I was already chewing it.

"That was my strawberry...Crotch sniffer..."

I laughed at her insults. They never ceased to amaze me.

"Hurry up and finish eating, Sebby will be mad if we're late for dinner again."

She just nodded ad took another bite.

"S 'e' e' 'o' 'wi' 'I' 'ha' 'o' 'ta' to you about that."

I nodded, revealed she didn't say the entire sentence with a mouthful of food.

"Alright, but I have a few of my own things to share. I'm gonna go talk with Hikaru. Holler when you're done."

**Chris:**

As Hikaru and Lori were chatting, I started to eat cake with Kaoru. Hunny's table seemed to have the best cake. Seriously. Though I had cake with him and I wanted to keep Kaoru company since Lori was talking only to Hikaru.

"~Nom," I bit into the cake.

"You're pretty cute when you do that," Kaoru commented.

When I realized that Kaoru called me cute so my face felt warm.

I hid my face in my faces.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

"Hai," I mumbled, but my face was just getting hotter as Kaoru put his hand on my forehead.

"It's okay to blush, it's cute," he laughed.

"Gah," I put my head on the table and my arms over my head, my face was just about as red as a firetruck.

_Lori's right. My gravestone's gonna read 'killed by blushing overload.'  
_

* * *

When we got home, I spend no time to lock Lori into my bedroom.

"Talk," I demanded, "Because I know you need to. And I will listen."

I grabbed the chips and multiple cans of pop that I had hidden in the room for emergencies. Besides, it was also habit since I had an older brother that liked to steal my chips (even if they were in my room hence why they were _hidden_ in my room in places like my pillowcase, the fake bottom of a drawer, a book that had been emptied out).

"Comfort food," I said, holding up the chips and pop, "Now... girl talk."

I sat criss-crossed on my bed. I was prepared to listen to Lori and I knew she had a lot to talk about and I had some talking to do myself.

"So I got up in the middle of the night and changed into a tank top, of course, me being half asleep I don't remember this at all. Anyway, when our personal Sebby woke me up, I didn't know I had a tank top on, so when I went to my closet he saw my scar. I feel like our relationship is just going to be awkward now. It's like, he looks at me, and doesn't see me, he sees my scar, and I don't want that. I think of us as friends, and the scar is getting in the way. By the way, can you hand me a _Dr. Pepper?"_

I handed her the _Dr. Pepper_ as I nodded,

"I understand... Just talk to him, ask him to forget about it, if that's what you want. Tell him why it's there if you want, that's your choice. Personally, I think you should remind him that the scar isn't just a scar, there's a person there too with feelings, a past, a story, and emotions and just act like you normally do."

I took a sip of _Mountain Dew _that I really shouldn't be drinking so late.

"Act like nothing happened," I continued, "After all, you're not _required_ to acknowledge it and give him an explanation, it's all your choice."

Lori nodded.

"I guess. But this whole thing has got me thinking as well..."

I looked expectantly at her.

"Ummm," she started, rubbing the back of her neck, "D-do you think I should tell the hosts too? Or do you think they already know, you know, because Kyo-yo and his medical records and everything..."

I snorted at 'Kyo-yo', but I shook my head and smiled comfortingly,

"It's your decision to tell them when you're ready. I don't think Kyoya has told them yet, especially since Tamaki would have made a big deal out of it, ya know? I think... I think that they will find out eventually, when I don't know, but it will happen whether it be from the cosplay we were or Kyoya tells them or you tell them... And I think you should tell them before Kyoya does or they found out another way. I mean, I didn't want them to know about my health history since it still effects me and it's my issue to deal with so you should only tell them when you're ready."

Lori nodded and took a sip of her soda.

"Ah, drink of the gods... You're probably right, but is there ever really a good time to tell them I have a huge scar saying 'heartless bitch' on my back made by my ex boyfriend? Even that's stretching what little luck I have left. What if they don't want to hang with me anymore? What if they start hardcore worrying over me? That's not something I really want to put them through, you know?"

Lori groaned.

"Stupid insecurities," she muttered.

I resisted the urge to hug her senseless from the minor fear of turning into Tamaki.

"Yeah. I know... Lori, I don't think that it will make them not want to be friends with you anymore, I mean, they're not like that- at least from what I can tell. I can't tell you that they won't worry, 'cause they will. I still worry. The thing is the worrying isn't from that scar. The worrying is just of you because you're my best friend and like a sister to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Because I can't change the past, but if I can, I just want a good future for ya. That's what being a best friend and sister is all about, right? I'm sure the hosts will feel the same I do."

She did something kind of unexpected next. Lori hugged me.

"Thanks. How do you know exactly what to say?"

I just shrugged and she chuckled slightly.

"So...Wanna watch Spaceballs?"

"You know it."


	8. The Devilish And The Insane

**Chapter 7-The Devilish and the Insane **

**Chris:**

The past few weeks have been a blur- especially after my conversation with Lori (that still gave me so many feels). I remembered Sebby being okay with Lori again and the maids being really confused about what was going on. Most of all, I remembered that some way- some how, we ended up in a prank war with the twins.

The next thing I knew, I was hiding behind the couch in Music Room Three with Lori as we snickered.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the twins chanted.

"We know you're still here, so it's useless to hide," Hikaru said- at least I was sure it was Hikaru.

Hikaru's voice always sounded a bit rougher, meaner while Kaoru was more kind and gentle. With such opposite voices, it was hard to tell they were twins sometimes.

_I'm not even sure how we ended up here, but I can't say that I'm upset about it._

Lori and I nearly burst in laughter when I gave her a look- remembering what we had did. We had to put our hands over our mouths. It was totally worth it though. It was nothing too big, really, just a... bit of an inconvenience involving dyed hair (I wasn't sure how we managed to pull it off), a broken limo with a flat tire, and then we kept messing up their chairs so everywhere they sat down, the chairs broke. Then I managed to sneak into the men's bathroom just as Hikaru and Kaoru were headed there and I 'fixed' the urinals to squirt them in the face. Lori so owed me for doing that because a men's bathroom, even at an academy was pretty gross. _I'll so need therapy after this. _

That was why we made a run for it- Hikaru and Kaoru were soaked by urinal water (clean or not- still gross) and it was after club hours so the first place we went to hid was Music Room Three since no one was still there.

"GOT YOU," the twins yelled as they jumped over the couch and grabbed us.

I screamed since the twin that grabbed me- I was pretty sure it was Kaoru- was soaked and getting me soaked.

"Eeeeehhh," I screeched, "Get off!"

"You little shit," Lori cursed at Hikaru, "let me go!"

I was blushing madly since Kaoru still had his grip around me from behind. However, I noticed that Lori was blushing too and she _never_ blushed.

"Ah, can't we have a bit of fun," Hikaru whined with his mouth close to Lori's ear.

"Yeah, isn't this fun," Kaoru whispered into my ear, turning me fifty shades of red.

I noticed that Lori's eyes had changed. She was annoyed, slightly angry, and a bit freaked out. She hated when people touched her. I didn't mind, but even I had to admit the twins were pushing it.

"Let them go," a voice demanded.

Kaoru, still holding me, turned around which made me turn as well. I noticed that Hikaru did the same with Lori. It was Hunny and Mori- both not looking too pleased, though Hunny looked angrier.

Hikaru let Lori go, and she was cursing up and down at him- he wasn't phased and even looked amused at her. Kaoru, however, didn't let me go.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, a bit confused.

"Oh right," Kaoru slowly let me go.

The second I was free, I ran to Lori. Though even as Hunny chewed Hikaru and Kaoru out, I knew one thing- the prank war had just begun.

**Third Person:  
**

Chris just got out of the shower and as she dried her hair, she hummed. As soon as she got dressed, however, and looked in the mirror she screamed. Her red hair was not red anymore. It was-

"FUCKING PINK," Lori screamed from down the hall, "MY HAIR IS FUCKING PINK!"

"DON'T WORRY," Chris screamed back from the bathroom, "MINE'S BLUE!"

"BUT FUCKING PINK! THEY ARE GOING TO PAY!"

* * *

"Consider it payback for the pink hair yesterday," Lori smiled creepily.

"But," Hikaru protested, "They can't do this!"

"Yes, they can," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "They wanted to cash in on the cosplay and therefore, we all have no choice."

"Oh no," Chris said, "The cosplay's fairy tales. So you're going to be the evil wizard. Tamaki's the Prince. Hunny is a baby dragon with Takashi as the big dragon. I'm gonna be a princess and Lori's a knight. It's just the twins that have be _those_."

Chris had to admit that the princess costume, which vaguely resembled _Merida's_ dress from Brace, wasn't nearly as bad as the large, pink ballgown costumes with fake wings, tiaras, and wands.

"I'm not even sure what it is," Haruhi pointed out.

"Fairy godmothers," Lori explained, "and I think they're going to look so beautiful!"

Chris and Lori burst into laughter.

"That's what you get for dying my hair to the color I hate the most," Lori stated.

"It's like, the only color you don't like," Chris pointed out.

Lori just shrugged, happy to have gotten the twins back.

"At least you got a cool color...No pun intended..."

They laughed and waved to the twins to go do their own hosting.

"They're almost as bad as us," Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, though he had a small smile on his face.

* * *

Chris smiled to herself. Though, she was a bit suspicious. She knew the twins were up to something- they wouldn't just _let_ Chris and Lori win the prank war. So the second that Lori and Chris walked down the hall in their mansion on their way to the kitchen, she realized it was too quiet.

Lori held out a hand to stop Chris from walking around the corner. Her eyes darted around before finally she deemed it safe. The two girls set a foot around the corner, setting off the trip wire.

"GAHHH," Chris screeched.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL," Lori shouted.

A large bucket had sling-shot itself across the corner at them, covering them with mud. The two girls wiped their eyes to try and get the mud out so they could see. They didn't have to be able to see, however, to know that the twins were behind it. The laughter was clue enough.

"I can't believe that worked," Hikaru laughed and Kaoru laughed as well.

"I'm so sorry, misses," 'Sebby' said as he ran towards the girls, "I was unaware of the prank."

"Sometimes I wish you really were Sebastian," Chris muttered, "'Cause then this wouldn't have happened."

She flicked her hands and a lot of mud flew off of her hands. At least Sebby handed them a handkerchief to clean their faces so they didn't have to deal with mud in their eyes or mouths.

"You're so dead," Lori threatened, "This was my favorite shirt."

Chris paled, even if it wasn't see-able due to the layers of mud still on her face,

"You guys better run for your dear lives."

The twins darted off, Kaoru threw a quick apology over his shoulder and the twins vanished.

"Muck, and yuck," Chris stuck out her tongue slightly in disgust.

* * *

"This better work," Chris muttered.

She wasn't pleased at the pranks' prank that morning since it made her and Lori late for school. Both were out of uniform (though it wasn't like Lori wore the uniform anyway). Chris wore a clean pair of jean shorts, a dark blue tank top and her hair was in a ponytail. It was the best she could do on short notice since they didn't exactly have a lot of time to get ready (not to mention that it took them a long time to take showers).

Hosting was weird since Chris had to convince the boys that she wasn't in uniform because it was too hot outside for the uniform. _Least Kyoya wasn't upset and I'm glad we're doing this after club hours because if we did this before club hours and it works- Kyoya would kill us for killing profits._

"It worked on_ Teen Titans,_" Lori pointed out.

Since Chris _really_ wanted it to work, she didn't point out that it _Teen Titans_ was a cartoon.

As soon as the twins walked out the school doors, Lori and Chris took aim.

"Fire in three," Lori whispered.

"Three," the two whispered in union, "Two... one..."

The two girls threw the stank ball at the twins.

"AND TARGET HAS BEEN HIT," the two girls shouted in union.

The twins were horrified as the stank balls exploded on them.

"GAAHHH!"

"RUN, NERDLING, RUN," Lori shouted as the smelly twins chased the girls.

* * *

Lori glared at Hikaru and Kaoru and they glared back at her in Music Room Three. Chris had called a time-out on the stand-off because she _really_ needed to pee_. _Lori knew that a Chris that needed to pee was not a happy Chris because she would tear down any one that got in her way to the restroom.

The Host Club had been closed for the day as it was the day that their prank war had been taken way too far. It lasted an official record of two weeks- two weeks of TP'ed mansions, dyed limos, dyed teeth and skin, sharpie doodles (on the skin), dyed uniforms, no uniforms and no other clothing to wear besides a maid outfit (which worked because the twins took all means of communication, tied up their butler and other servants and hid them), and worse.

"You," Kyoya growled, "All of you, apologize and stop this childish nonsense! It's costing profits and if it takes out another single yen, I will personally take all the lost profits out of your accounts and reveal every little secret you have! Do you understand?"

Kyoya had enough of their antics. It made his last nerve snap. The dark aura surrounded him as his glasses flared. Hunny hid behind Takashi and Tamaki jumped into Haruhi's arms. Lori and the twins gulped,

"Sir, y-yes sir," the three of them said in union.

The only bad thing was that no one told Chris it was over. As they were all hosting- Lori with her own customers and Chris with hers-, Kaoru's phone went off.

_"~Whenever life gets you down, _

_Gets you wearing a frown,_

_And the grave train has left you behind...~"_

Chris bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Shut it off," Kyoya growled.

"I CAN'T," Kaoru shouted, "IT WON'T TURN OFF!"

Kaoru's face was red and Hikaru was starting to laugh.

"~_If you ever get so low,  
_

_You don't know which way to go,  
_

_Come take a walk in my shoes,  
_

_Don't worry about a thing,  
_

_Got the world on a string,_

_'Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues~"_

All the hosts and their customers had stopped to listen to the loud music coming from Kaoru's phone as he desperately was trying to turn it off.

Lori was sending Chris a look as she started to giggle. The others didn't know what it was about, but Chris and Lori knew not to trust the catchy song.

"_~I TAKE A LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS PENIS  
_

_AND MY TROUBLES START A MELTIN' AWAY!  
_

_I TAKE A LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS PENIS_

_AND THE GOOD DAYS ARE A COMIN' TO STAY!  
_

_I SING AND I DANCE WHEN I GLANCE IN MY PANTS...~"_

Chris lost it and started to laugh manically. Kyoya's dark aura surrounded him. Kaoru's face was bright red and Takashi was shielding Hunny's ears. Lori hit Chris on the arm,

"The prank war is over."

"Well... no one... told me," she said between laughs, "...still... worth... it."

**Lori:**

I could tell Kyoya was fuming on the inside. I also felt kind of stupid for forgetting to tell Chris that the war was over. I didn't regret it though. The looks on their faces were priceless. I didn't even know Kaoru's face could get so red.

Hikaru's was the funniest though. He was giving the WTF face to Kaoru, as if he couldn't believe his brother had that ringtone.

I was still laughing ten minutes later, not even realizing that the twins were eating the _special _brownies Chris and I had made.

My smile fell and I stopped laughing.

"You okay," Hikaru asked. "You look kind of pale."

I nodded.

"I'm not really sure yet. Ask me again after Kyoya kills me."

He gave me a quizzical look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I choked on my spit and went into a coughing fit-I was trying with all my might to not laugh.

"Hey, calm down. Do you need a doctor," he asked, rubbing my back. I instantly tensed up and quickly stood up to face him.

"No, but you might. You're eating laxative brownies."

I laughed as his face paled and he ran to the restroom, no doubt to wash his mouth out...Or other things...

Chris ended her conversation when I had started coughing, and rushed over.

"Is everything okay over here," she asked.

I nodded.

"They ate the brownies. Do you know what that means?"

Her face got even paler than Hikaru's.

"Kyoya's going to kill us."


	9. Sleepover: Commoner Style!

**Chapter 8- Sleeping Over:Commoner style!  
**

**Chris:**

Two months at Ouran Academy was all it took for me to feel like I had lost what little sanity I had left... But it was also the most fun I had in a long time and I felt like I was gaining some serious life points. Who else could say in two months time that they got to be part of an exchange program, broke a tea set, became some member of a crazy club, gained new friends, and ended up doing some pretty crazy and awesome things with said friends in said club.

I smiled to myself as I turned up the music. It was Saturday night and I didn't plan on doing anything that involved the _outernet_- I shivered. I just wanted to kick it at home with Lori- who was currently in the kitchen, I thought, but with her she could have been anywhere by now. Later we were both going to build a tent/fort and watch movies and anime while pigging out on ice cream, chips, pizza, soda pop, and about every other unhealthy food there was.

_"~Today I don't feel like doin' anythin',"_ I sang along with the music, "_I just wanna lay in my bed...~"_

I even wore my 'special' pajamas, in other words my comfortable ones that I wore every time that Lori and I were going to have 'pigging out marathon,' which consisted of blue shorts that had penguins on them and a blue tank top that didn't stop me from not wearing a bra.

_"~Don't feel like pickin' up the phone, so leavea message at the tone, 'cause today I swear I'm not doing anythin... Nothing at all...~."_

**Lori:**

I was sure psyched, and to make sure I didn't fall asleep, I took a nap earlier. Of course, there was no guarantee that I would stay awake.

Like Chris, I was wearing my special PJ's, which were my standard snowflake pajama pants and the tank top I wore about a week ago. It would get hot later on-especially since the AC was sort of broken at the moment.

I was also glad I had my guitars and clarinet back as well. I was starting to get really bored around this big house.

"CHRIS," I yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"DO YOU HAVE THE SNACKS?!"

"DUH!"

"THEN HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE! I MIGHT HAVE MAD SKILLS BUT I STILL NEED HELP WITH THE FORT!"

"ON MY WAY!"

A few minutes later she came down with her arms full of snacks and stopped when she saw I was wearing a tank top.

She gave me a look that asked the question for her. I just shrugged.

"Sebby knows and it's going to get way hot later on."

She nodded and set the snacks down.

A few minutes later we were done with the fort and were currently deciding on which groups of movies to watch when the doorbell rang.

**Third Person:**

"Are you sure it's okay to just drop in on them like this, senpai," Haruhi asked.

"OF COURSE, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki replied, jabbing his finger into the air for effect.

Hahuri sweat dropped as the twins and Hunny cheered.

Kyoya sighed in annoyance.

"Ring the doorbell already."

He did, and the person who answered the door was none other than Lori.

Hikaru blushed madly at the lack of clothing on her torso. She was wearing dark blue pajama pants with a black tank top.

She froze when she saw them and Tamaki tackled her into a hug.

"OH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WE HAVE COME TO...spend the...night..."

Lori silently cursed as Tamaki forced her to turn around in front of every body.

"DANG IT LORI THIS FORT ISN'T GOING TO BUILD ITSELF," Chris yelled.

A second later, she appeared in the doorway, glaring at Tamaki. _The one freakin' time I just wanted time with Lori and a calm weekend... AN WHY IS THE NIGHT AIR SO DANG CHILLY MY NIPPLES WILL MAKE IT BACK IN BEFORE I DO!_

Hunny blushed since Chris not only had a lack of clothing, but obviously didn't wear a he managed not to stare as he stared at Lori instead- and the scar that was on Lori's back. Kaoru, however, blushed when he realized that he couldn't stop from staring at Chris.

Realizing the situation, Chris quickly turned Lori around to face the club and hide the scar.

Hikaru felt nauseous, _who did this to her? Who would dare touch her like that and carve those words into her skin? I'll make them pay. _Hikaru wasn't sure why he thought that- he knew he felt something towards Lori so it was confusing since he had just gotten over Haruhi. Kaoru looked at his brother with concern, but didn't comment.

The other hosts were all thinking the same thing- why did she have that scar and who did it so that they could make that person pay.

Chris stepped in front of Lori a bit protectively.

"Lori, I'll settle this."

"Are you going to-" Lori sent Chris a look.

With just an exchange of looks, it was like a silent mental conversaion (a skill earned by a long friendship and good sisterhood).

_'Are you going to tell them?' _

_'Do you want them to know?'_

_'No.'_

_'Then no I won't. I'll handle this.'_

"Okay, now get inside and get a t-shirt...," Chris ordered, "While you're at it grab my bra that's laying on my bed for me since I feel like my nipples will make it back inside before I do."

Lori walked away, subconsciously hiding her scar with her movements, though she was in a better mood from Chris' humor. _Hot damn Chris_, Lori thought, _I might curse your naturally perky large boobs, but thanks for having my back._

Chris turned to the hosts sternly.

"Listen up and listen good," Chris growled, "Lori doesn't want to talk about it so she won't and I won't either. Don't ask and if you dare pressure her into telling, I'll make you into a crappy canoe by poking holes into your skin."

"But you," Chris looked to Kyoya, "if you know what happened and know what's good for you, then you will keep your mouth shut because I don't care who you are or who your family is, I will rip off that small manhood of yours and stick it up your butt, squeeze your eyeballs out and then feed your eyes to you. Understood?"

* * *

The hosts had taken Chris' threat to heart- even Kyoya. He was interested to what might develop.

"So this is a fort," Tamaki asked as he poked the many pillows, "is this a commoner thing, Haruhi?"

She nodded, still a bit shocked about what had happened a few minutes before. She was worried about Lori, who a few minutes later and came back in the room with a baggy black Captain America shirt on. Her face was bright red.

Lori could feel everyone staring at her, as if they were trying to get another look. She felt extremely uncomfortable and that made her blush even more.

"So...Disney and Harry Potter?" she asked Chris nervously.

Chris shrugged, knowing full well that Lori wanted to just disappear like _Danny Phantom._ She was strong for coming back out. Personally, Chris was also glad that Lori had gotten her a bra- which she had just slipped on with ease without showing anything or removing her shirt. When Kaoru had made a comment about it, Chris had told him it was a woman's secret superhero ability.

Lori took her place in between Hikaru and Chris and waited for _Mulan _to start.

Tamaki watched enthusiastically at the movie, poking the ceiling of the fort every so often. He also watched kind of astonished as Chris and Lori began to sing the song during the training montage.

_"Let's get down to business-to defeat the huns  
__Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons..."_

Hunny looked at them amused and giggled at Chris' antics. Kaoru and Hikaru looked amused as well.

* * *

Almost all of them sat on the floor on top of the pillows and blankets. Kyoya sat on the couch as to distance himself from every one. Takashi sat criss-crossed on Hunny's left and on Hunny's right sat Chris. On Chris' other side sat Kaoru, who sat next to Hikaru, who sat next to Lori, who sat next to Haruhi, who was next to Tamaki.

"Okay," Lori smirked evilly, "Chris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...Lick a bar of soap."

Chris's face scrunched up into a look of disgust.

"Do I have to," she groaned.

"It's you're fault for picking dare."

Lori somehow managed to do an almost exact Nekozawa laugh that sent chills up Tamaki and the twins' spines.

Not too long after that, Chris was sitting in the circle while rubbing her tongue on a Popsicle,

"Next time, we're making it a rule to not to do things that endanger health, geesh."

"Hunny," Chris continued, "Truth or dare."

Hunny looked at Chris, curiously, and then deciding that she would go easier on dares, he answered,

"Dare."

"I dare you to...lick Takashi's face."

Hunny raised an eyebrow at the weird dare and leaned over to Takashi, who put his hand up over Hunny's face,

"No."

Chris pouted,

"But I don't know what else to dare..."

Lori leaned over to whisper in Chris' ear and as she whispered,Chris repeated what Lori was whispering,

"I dare you to play a game of strip poker with me... wait what?"

"No take backs," Lori grinned and high-faved the twins.

* * *

Chris' dare to Hunny had set off a game of strip poker with everyone involved. At the moment, Haruhi, and Kyoya were the only ones that still had on all of their clothing for the most part since Haruhi had just lost her socks.

Everyone else wasn't as lucky. Hikaru lost his shirt and socks. Lori lost her shirt. Tamaki, Kaoru and Takashi were just in their underwear and Hunny lost his pants. Chris was the unluckiest one- having lost her fuzzy socks, pants, and shirt.

Everyone had red faces besides Kyoya. Hunny did his best not to stare, but he still found himself glimpsing. Even Kaoru had to glance at Chris. Chris and Lori didn't really care- though that was mostly due to sugar rush.

Though even Takashi was red as a firetruck- especially when he lost again.

Lori and Chris whistled,

"Woo-hoo, go Takashi," they cheered as Takashi stood up to take off his boxers.

Kaoru and Hunny quickly covered Chris' eyes as Hikaru did the same with Lori and Tamaki did the same with Haruhi. Hunny was bright red since Chris was only in her underwear and his body was close to hers and with his hand over her eyes, all he had to do was look down and he would be able to see a lot... But he didn't. Meanwhile, Kaoru was fighting the same urge to look down.

"Damn it," Lori cursed.

"Let's play a different game now," Tamaki said.

Hunny nodded in agreement.

"It's getting a little to weird, huh Takashi?"

Takashi, who was bright red, nodded in agreement and pulled his boxers back on. Chris was still pouting that she couldn't see anything with Hunny's hand over her eyes,

"Can't see, dang it... he's eye candy," Chris mumbled as Hunny and Kaoru frowned.

Lori just shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, as she detached Hikaru's hand. A few minutes later, everyone was dressed and Lori was passed out next to Hikaru.

Then Chris pulled out various colors of markers and smirked.

"She lasted longer than I expected, that's for sure."


	10. The Nerdlings Have Talent?

**Author Note:**

_This is_ Chris,  
_This is Lori,_

This is both of them

**-The Nerdlings**

**Chapter 9****- The Nerdlings Have Talent?!  
**

******Chris:**

It was already hosting hours on Monday and my face due to that sleepover- the unspeakable sleepover. Though, I was still disappointed since I didn't get to see the eye candy that was Takashi- that was all hormones right there.

Then there was the fact that I remembered that I had been almost naked in front of the Host Club. It was embarrassing, but what happened happened so I wasn't going to dwell on it even if it was the reason that I had to take an extra anxiety pill.

"Chris-senpai," one guy asked, "are you okay? Your face is red."

"I'm fine," I smiled, "Just nervous. I'm sure you heard Tamaki's announcement today, correct? Well, apparently Tamaki decided to make the Quirky type the one in charge of lights, it's a disaster waiting to happen," I giggled.

They all nodded in understanding. Tamaki had decided to host a talent show for all of the club's customers with the hosts as judges. The winner of the talent show was to receive a kiss from their host of choice. I was nervous since events like that kind of made me a bundling pile of anxiety- all the people. Besides, I was to be in charge of lights- _are you kidding? I will screw it up. I know I will._

I fidgeted slightly due to the short and low-cut maid outfit that I was given since today's theme was to be servants. At least Lori got a semi-feminine butler outfit.

"Speaking of, why are you the Quirky type?"

"Well," I blushed, "It's because of my habit to be a bit of a dork and a clumsy one at that... But I think it's mostly because I'm a dorky uke."

Saying that had the desired effect on the guys since all of them turned red and one spat out his tea. My face was a bit red as I had a finger to my lips innocently.

**Lori:**

To be completely honest, I was still a bit embarrassed about the sleepover, and I only remember bits and pieces of it. I do remember, however, that for _at least _twenty minutes I had no shirt on, which had made my scar as visible as my boobs.

Also, when I woke up, I found myself covered in doodles and I was cuddling with Hikaru's arm. I knew right then and there that not only did Chris release the markers, but I had slept with (sort of) Hikaru, and she wasn't going to let me forget.

I was still bright red when we went back to school after that unforgettable sleepover.

"So, last week you ever got to finish your story on Iron Fist or K'un-Lun or anything," one of my regular customers said.

I smiled at him.

"I'm glad to know you guys are still interested. Not many people still stick with me for this long."

He smiled nervously and blushed.

"But before we get to that, I'm supposed to tell you guys about the fabulous Talent Show we're going to host. I am a little worried about Chris though...They put her on light duty..."

A couple of them chuckled slightly.

"You also never finished your story about Bucky, either," one girl said.

"That story has a sad ending, if you want me to finish it then we're going to need a box of tissues probably."

About an hour later I was done telling the story and the three girls that had requested me were crying slightly. I handed her a tissue.

"The plot twist-he didn't die. He was taken into custody by the Russians and got brainwashed and stuff. He also lost an arm, the same arm that had been stuck to the bomb when it exploded."

I looked around and saw that I had more customers I had started with. Most of them were the other hosts clients-even some of Tamaki's had pulled up a few chairs to hear my story.

That's when I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me, and I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable in my life. I felt my face heat up even more, and I suddenly felt like I was in a tight space.

_Me and my comic book sob stories._

**Chris:**

When I looked over to Lori, I was a bit sad since she got a lot of customers. She probably felt a bit claustrophobic.

Shaking my head, I paid attention to my own customers.

"Gosh," I said, "Are any of you going to be in the Talent Show? I would love to see some of you preform! I think you would do really well!"

I smiled and the boys blushed slightly- more than likely because if they won they got a kiss. Suddenly, I kind of hoped that none of them entered and won since that meant that I would have to kiss one of them if they chose me.

I still smiled despite the twisting of my stomach since I wouldn't want to kiss any of them. It was nothing personal and it wasn't like I hadn't kissed anyone before, but they weren't exactly my type. Though, I could suck it up and kiss one of them if they won and chose me- even if it meant that I would never hear the end of it from Lori.

_Speaking of Lori,_ I glanced over to her. She was looking at Hikaru from the corner of her eyes and I smirked._ Oh yeah, she's never gonna live it down that she 'slept' with Hikaru._

**Third Person:**

"Which side of the potato chip do you think is saltier," Chris asked as she looked over a potato chip.

The two girls were at the park, currently sitting under a tree. Well, Chris was sitting under the tree and Lori was sitting _in_ the tree on a high branch. They were in their casual clothing- Chris had on jean shorts, a blue tank top and her Loki necklace with her hair in a high ponytail. Lori had on an _Iron Fist _shirt (It had the _Iron Fist_ symbol on it) and jeans.

They were both thankful for the small break without the bothersome Host Club, especially since Lori was practicing her guitar. _How that girl can play a guitar in a tree, I'll never know,_ Chris thought.

"Brush off all the salt on one side, then you know the other side is saltier," Lori answered smoothly.

"Gee thanks," Chris said dryly as she put the chip in her mouth and stood up, "Well, we're officially out of refreshments so I'm gonna go across the street to that bakery real quick to get some more. Want anything?"

Lori was about to open her mouth, but then Chris continued,

"Nevermind. I know what you want."

Lori smiled cheekily as Chris laughed and headed out.

She finished tuning her guitar and started to strum a song she hadn't heard in a few months.

_"This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the Earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst  
Again..._

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue, I owe them  
Swept away I'm stolen...  
_

_Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together..."_

Lori smiled to herself as she sang, oblivious to the people listening to her.

_"~...You may have my number  
You can take my name  
But you will never take my heart_

_Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together_

_Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'll never be  
Without your security_

_And your lovin' arms  
Keepin' me from harm  
Pu your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand_

_Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together_

_Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Or face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the skyfall  
We will stand tall_

_At skyfall.~"_

A few seconds after she was done she heard clapping and cheering a the bottom of the tree. When she looked down she saw a few kids and, to her despair, the host club-minus Hunny and Takashi.

"OH MY LOVELY DAUGHTER YOU SHOULD ENTER IN THE TALENT SHOW!"

Lori shrugged.

"No thanks. Besides, I'm going to be the one telling people when to go on, _and _I have to help the Hikaru and Kaoru with the artwork for the posters an banners that'll be all over the school. Speaking of which," she paused, pulling out a folded up piece of paper.

She climbed down from the tree and handed it to Hikaru.

His eyes widened at the design as Lori smiled. It was a picture of the schools crest with the host clubs color coated roses in the background.

"Cool, huh," she said beaming.

_I didn't know she could draw that good,_ Hikaru though. _Heck_,_ I din't even know she had a guitar! After a full month and a half she still keeps stuff from us. Then again we never asked._

Kaoru looked at his older twin and smiled. It was obvious Hikaru was developing feelings towards Lori. However, Kaoru was also slightly worried. Hikaru had finally gotten over Haruhi, and wasn't sure if his other half should be crushing. Then again, Lori, like Haruhi before her, had made him even more open. Not only did the clients enjoy it, but the hosts were also seeing a side of him that was unfamiliar.

It could be for the better.

* * *

Chris looked down at all the stuff in her arms. _Eh, I might have gone a bit over board... dang sweets..._ She did get more than enough for her and Lori.

As she walked down the street to get a bit closer to the park before she crossed, she sang to herself quietly.

_"~Singing it's silent song of misery_  
_ A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare_  
_ 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea_  
_ Why did she have to leave it all alone?_

_ Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster_  
_ It never sees us, It despises us_  
_ Lying so useless, we start to holler_  
_ 'Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!'~"_

"You have a nice voice, Chris-chan," a sweet boyish voice said.

Chris turned around startled to see Hunny,

"Eh... thanks."

Chris flushed slightly.

"You do," Mori added, which made Chris more embarrassed.

"You should sign up for the talent show," Hunny giggled.

"But I'm doing the lights," Chris protested.

"Don't worry, I can get someone to take care of it," Hunny pointed out, "But you sound really go so you need to sing in the talent show, okay Chris-chan?"

"Fine," Chris finally agreed, knowing that she wouldn't win.

* * *

"NERDLING SAY WHAT NOW," Lori screeched.

Chris winced. She should have known that it would happen- that Lori wouldn't be so happy with her.

"I signed us up for the talent show. Kyoya says that since we're hosts, we'll just perform at the end, just after the last customer's act and before the winner is announced, as a sort of...bonus, I guess would be the right thing to say... And we can't win since we're hosts too, but still, sort of fun."

"What about all our chores for the talent show? You have to do the lights and I have to help with posters and we're both helping with the decorating."

"I know," Chris pouted, "But Hunny gave me these big round eyes and I couldn't say no... I can get someone to take care of the lights for our act, posters shouldn't take too long- maybe a few hours or two days at the most- and then the decorating, we're just gonna help with finishing touches the day before since I convinced Kyoya that we don't need to help with _all_ of the decorating since our performance, if we're good, can raise profits."

"Let me guess," Lori put a hand on her hip, "You could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes? I knew that your feelings for Hunny would get us in trouble someday..."

"I don't have feelings for Hunny," Chris denied, "And like you're one to talk Miss Cuddle-With-Hikaru!"

"I was asleep!"

"That didn't mean you didn't enjoy it when you woke up!"

The two girls started to get a bit red before they burst into laughter. Still, both girls knew that their crushes wouldn't like them back. Girls like them never got the hot guy.

_That only happens in romance movies and fanfiction,_ the two girls thought.

* * *

Chris was stressing out. No, she was more than just stressing out, she was felt like she should just sink into the ground like _Danny Phantom_ and disappear. Then she wouldn't have to preform.

Lori put a hand on her shoulder,

"You'll be fine, dumbass."

"But what if I screw it up? I screw everything up!"

"There are a lot of superheroes who screw things up sometimes, like _Spiderman!_ Or _Beastboy!_ But in the end, it always works out."

"I... I guess."

Chris took a few deep breaths. Chris ended up in formal clothing due to not getting away from the twins in time. She wore a black mid-thigh dress that sleeveless and a pink flower attached in the corner of it, her Loki necklace, and black fingerless gloves. She had to convince the twins to let her keep on the black flats and to not wear the heels because if she wore heels, she swore that she would trip off the stage and die. Lori refused to wear a dress. Instead she had on black jeans, a light blue dress shirt with a black formal jacket, combat boots, all of her regular jewelry, and white fingerless gloves.

"And now for a special treat," Hunny's voice giggled over the speaker, "just like cake! Oh we need cake after this... Chris-chan and Lori-chan as a special gift to the customers for all your hard work! Performing _Live To Rise!"_

Chris and Lori came out on stage. Hikaru smiled slightly, noticing that Lori's shirt was the same color as his rose and Hunny smiled because Chris looked cute in the dress and the flower that she had on her dress was also the same color as his hosting rose. Kaoru stared at Chris with a smile- she did look beautiful.

Lori started to play the guitar. Soon after, Chris started to sing.

_"What if all you understand, _  
_ Could fit into the center of our hand, _  
_ Then you found it wasn't you, _  
_ Who held the sum of everything you knew..."_

Hunny knew that Chris had a lovely voice, but nothing could compare when she sang into the microphone so clearly. Her voice sounded a bit high, but it was beautiful. Tamaki was in tears that his 'lovely daughter' could sing so well. Kaoru smiled largely since he had never heard Chris sing. Then the two girls sang together,

"We're insane but not alone,  
You hold on,  
And let go...

Like the sun we will live to rise,  
Like the sun we will live and die,  
And then ignite again,  
Like the sun we will live to rise...again..."

The two girls were in perfect harmony and then Lori started to sing herself,

"_What if the one thing that I missed, _  
_ Was everything I need to pass the test, _  
_ And if I fail what happens then, _  
_ Can I still count on you as a friend..."_

Hikaru smiled to himself. Then Tamaki started to cry that both of his 'daughters' were so talented.

"We're insane but not alone,  
You hold on,  
And their gone,

Like the sun we will live to rise,  
Like the sun we will live and die,  
And then ignite again,  
Like the sun we will live to rise again,

Warm My Face,  
Warm Your Face,  
Warm My Face,  
Warm Your Face,  
Warm My Face,  
Warm Your Face,

Like the sun we will live to rise,  
Like the sun we will live and die,  
And then ignite again,

Like the sun we will live to rise,  
Like the sun we will live and die,  
And then ignite again,  
Like the sun we will live to rise again..."

They finished with large smiles on their faces- both of them were nervous at first, but as they had sung, it disappeared as they lost themselves in the music.

The crowd applauded and both the girls gave a small bow before disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

"Oh my precious daughters, you were so wonderful! I wish we could have announced you as the winners!"

Tamaki started to hug the two girls, both which felt like the life was being drained out of them. Hunny and Hikaru were still frowning in the back. At the last minute, Kyoya announced that first, second, and third place all could get a kiss- two of them that had one was boys. One boy had chosen Chris and the other chose Lori. While the girls weren't happy, they did give the boys a quick peck. Though Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny were the most upset.

"I got it," Hunny declared, "Since they should've won, don't you that they deserve a kiss, Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

Takashi looked down at Hunny, confused, but understood that Hunny just wanted a kiss from Chris. Hikaru was quick to agree with Hunny's idea. Soon, all the hosts (expect for Haruhi) agreed to give the girls a kiss on the cheek.

Hikaru went to kiss Lori and Kaoru went to kiss Chris. Both girls dodged easily,

"That's nice and all," Chris started, "But we'd rather not since it's weird."

"You guys are friends," Lori pointed out.

"Tell you what, let's just go some place for you diner, and you pay," Chris suggested.

The two girls gave a large smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

Chris and Lori started to clean up the stage. Kyoya agreed to buy dinner- if the two girls cleaned the stage. Both were still dressed up and had brooms in their hands. Though, if it meant that they could go to a dressy, swanky restaurant afterwards, it was worth it.

"Stupid ass hat," Lori muttered.

"Could be worse," Chris shrugged, "We could have to clean the bathrooms like the twins or the decorations like everyone else."

"True... but... ew, that's spit," Lori made a disgusted face.

Chris made a face and suddenly got an idea.

_"~__I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though," _Chris sang.

Lori looked at Chris with a large smile. Then the two of them continued to sing together as they cleaned.

_"~So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy! _  
_Inside my dreams, you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me. _  
_Lady, maybe, or host? I find I really don't mind _

_If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance, _  
_Maybe we could take this chance...maybe you're my love, _

_And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine, _  
_And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you. _  
_Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today. _  
_Just you and me in a beautiful spring...and we'll always fall in love, again._

_Maybe you're my love!_~"

Chris and Lori burst into giggles and the hosts applauded.

"Hmmm," Haruhi mused, "That sounds really familiar..."

"YOU CAN'T JUST SING OUR THEME SONG," Tamaki screeched.

"Theme song," Haruhi's sweat dropped, "Senpai, this isn't an anime."

"Or a fanfiction," Chris and Lori pitched in.


	11. Secrets

**Chapter 10-Secrets:  
**

**Chris:**

Was it normal to get one of those days were you feel like something bad could happen? It may be sunny outside and there may be perfect weather, but you have that gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had one of those feelings today and it was getting harder and harder to ignore as we went to school on Monday.

I was jumpy and I didn't know if Lori noticed it or not. I was looking around everywhere, I kept glancing around my shoulder- just waiting to see a monster chasing us as we walked to school. Something bad was going to happen. While I wasn't sure what it was or when it might happen today, I just knew that something terrible was going to happen. I just hoped that it wasn't so terrible that it stirred up anger or worse- ruin friendships.

_Maybe someone is going to run over by a car or something? I don't know, but I will be ready when it happens._

**Lori:**

I could tell something was really bugging Chris. Her face said happy, calm, and collected, but her eyes screamed danger. That made me start to worry, and all of a sudden, I didn't want my cake anymore.

I didn't see why she was jumpy though. I mean, I was usually the paranoid one, but ever since we had met the host club, things seemed more...Relaxed.

Also, it just seemed like an over all great day, with the weather and even the people. That was new.

Usually the girls seemed a bit snarky at Chris and I because we got to spend more time with the hosts than they did, and the guys stared at nothing but our boobs while we talked, but today was different, and that was putting it simply. As I have told Chris numerous times before, one does not simply break the system.

It seemed like an eerie calm. It was...The calm before the storm.

That made me worry even more, and my mind instantly went to one of my-no-my one and only nightmare. The person that had haunted me in my dreams for a little over a year.

I looked down and realized that my hands were shaking and sweating slightly. I wiped them on my pants and stuck my hands in between my legs to try and stop the shaking. They did, but my legs took over, like all of the energy had suddenly been passed down to just my legs.

I stole a glance at Chris, who jumped slightly as someone started talking to her but quickly hid it with one of her easy smiles.

My overprotective side kicked in a little bit and I instantly looked away.

I could ask her about her client later. Right now, I needed to focus and just get through hosting.

"Are you okay, Lori-senpai," one of my clients asked. "You seem a bit jumpy..."

I gave him a smile and he kind of blushed a little bit.

"Don't worry about it. So, which superhero do you want to learn about next?"

The first reply I heard was Spider-Man, and I grinned.

"Good choice, my good man. He's one of my favorites. So it starts out with an Oscorp field trip..."

**Third Person:**

Hunny stole a glance over at Chris. Today had seemed like a good day, a perfect day, a _peaceful_ calm day. Yet, when he looked over at Chris, the perfect day seemed like a calm before a storm.

He wasn't stupid, no far from it. He knew a fake smile when he saw one and all the smiles that Chris were giving today were very fake. She was also very jumpy, jumping at every single sound near her and every time someone walked past her. It made him suspicious.

It also made him sad. By now Hunny was used to Chris' large smile, her laugh, and the way she was so dorky at times. It made him happy- on the inside. He wasn't one to deny feelings so he knew that he did like her- he was crushing hard.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had the same thoughts about Chris. He knew that Chris was faking that smile and it made him sad that she wasn't really smiling. He loved that large smile of hers that made it seem like nothing in the world could make her sad- though it was obvious that something did make that smile disappear and he was determined to figure out what it was.

Hikaru looked over at Lori with a slightly concerned expression. He noticed that Lori was getting shaky- almost as jumpy as Chris (everyone noticed that even though the customers were fooled by Chris' smile). Though, now Lori was shaking. He wanted nothing more than to just go over there and make her, his.

It was hard for him, of course, especially since he had _just_ got over Haruhi, but with Lori the feelings came a bit more natural. He thought she was dorky and a _giant_ one at that- plus a total geek... But he found her pretty cute, adorable even... Like the passion that shined in her eyes when she spoke about superheroes caught his attention more than the superhero-talk itself. He scowled slightly, he just wished that Lori would hurry up and realize her feelings for him (if there any) and get with him. There was no use beating around the bush.

Finally, both Hunny and Hikaru decided that they needed to figure out what was wrong. Hunny headed to Chris as soon as the Host Club was over, Takashi followed him.

"Hey Chris-chan," Hunny greeted calmly, "Are you okay?"

Chris sky-rocketed, but calmed when she realized it was Hunny. She smiled her fake smile as her eyes stilled darted back and forth around the room and surroundings.

"Hey, Hunny."

"Are you okay?"

"Dandy, just dandy," Chris' hands started to shake slightly, "why do you ask?"

Chris was starting to get twitchy. She knew that something was going to happen and not knowing when was driving her nuts. She wanted whatever was going to happen, happen.

"No you aren't," Hunny frowned, "is there any way I can help?"

"Yes, I am," Chris snapped, her eyes narrowed, "I'm perfectly fine and I don't need your help, okay?! I don't need anyone's damn help!"

Her eyes widened and Hunny looked at her a bit shocked. Lori stopped her conversation with Hikaru to look over in shock. The other hosts even looked surprised as well.

"Sorry, sorry," Chris pleaded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that- it's just getting... I've been a twitchy, spidey-sense tingly, mess. I didn't mean to snap and I'm sorry... Lori! Can we go now?"

* * *

"To be honest, I'm not a really big fan of sports. I mean, yeah, I used to play softball, and then everything got so piled up I had to stop," Lori told Hikaru.

"I don't have any regrets though. I made a few friends, and there was _way _to much drama. One of they girls, I forgot who it was, asked me which purse went better with her outfit. As you probably already know, I'm not really all that enthusiastic about fashion. I just don't see why people care more about there looks over how a person sees them for who they are."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, but could only sort of relate. After all, he was the son of a fashion designer.

"So, Lori," he said slowly. "...Why were you kind of...Jumpy earlier?"

She looked at him and blushed.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Something's bugging Chris and I don't know what-not yet anyway. When that happens my overprotective side kind of takes over."

He nodded, still slightly worried.

"You know you can come to us if you need it, right?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, as if she was almost unsure of what he had just stated. He noticed her hands shaking slightly as she tried hiding them in her jacket pockets.

Hikaru felt worried, and she wouldn't tell him what was going on. He just wished-

"Lori! Can we go now?" Chris yelled from across the room.

She nodded.

Lori seemed to be reluctant to leave Hikaru but was also slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to have more questions that were not in her specialty.

"I got to go. I'll text you or something," she said.

He nodded and watched as she walked away.

_Maybe I should go with her...No...She wouldn't like that...Why the hell are women so complicated?_

* * *

As Chris and Lori walked home, Chris was still being as jumpy as a hyper kitten.

"I'm sorry," Chris said to Lori, "I-I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with Hikaru. I-I just had to get out of there."

"Why," Lori asked concerned, "You've been jumpy all day."

"Like you haven't," Chris snapped and then shook her head, "Sorry, sorry... I... I just feel like something really bad is going to happen and I can't shake it. Last time I felt like this was when-"

Chris dropped her voice and didn't finish her sentence. Lori knew what she meant though. The last time Chris felt like something bad was going to happen it was when Derek beat Lori. A small bundle of nerves and fear settled in both of their stomachs.

"He... he can't come back," Lori whispered, "He... he wouldn't even know we're here."

"Right," Chris agreed, though both of them knew that they were just fooling themselves into a sense of safety.

The two girls finally reached their 'home.' As soon as they reached the door, Chris was hesitant to open it. _Something... something's not right...and if it didn't happen at school it's gonna happen here... though maybe if neither of us leave the house then nothing will happen._

She opened the door and Lori gripped Chris' arm tightly. The two girls stared at what was in front of them in absolute horror. Chris tried to keep Lori back slightly.

"No," Lori whispered.

"Oh, you're home," Sebby greeted with a bow, "The young misses, I do believe this young man is a friend of yours."

"Chris, Lori, long time, no see," Derek greeted.

* * *

Hikaru stared at his cell phone.

"You can't expect her to text so soon," Kaoru pointed out.

"It's been two hours since school ended," Hikaru scowled, "I'm just worried! You saw how jumpy she and Chris were, what if something happened?"

"Nothing happened," Kaoru said gently, "Lori probably just forgot to text."

"I don't think so...Come on, we're going to check!"

"Hikaru-"

"-I said, come on!"

As Hikaru opened the door to leave, Tamaki stood there with his hand up as if he was about to know. Hikaru brushed past him and the rest of the host club.

"What's going on," Haruhi asked.

"We're going to go check on Lori," Hikaru growled.

"And Chris," Kaoru added.

"Then let us accompany you," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "After all, we were planning to check on them ourselves. It was rather rude what Chris had done to Hunny-senpai after all."

* * *

"Sebby, get the maids and everyone out," Chris said softly, "Please. We... we can handle this ourselves, but if something happens, if you don't hear us, call the cops."

"Are you positive, Miss Chris," Sebby asked concerned, "I could call the cops now-"

"-No," Chris frowned, "as much as I'd like to since Derek is breaking the restraining order, he'll just find a way to come back if we don't settle this _ourselves._ Now, shoo!"

_I just hope I'm doing the right thing,_ Chris thought worriedly. The servants left to go do work else where while Lori was still shouting at Derek and visa versa.

"YOU DICK," Lori screamed, her fists clenched and tears at the corners of her eyes, "HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND US? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

"How I found you is my business," Derek scowled deeply, "Let's just say I still have friends in school that caught wind of the exchange student program and _who left to Japan..._You can't just run from me, Lori, I'm always here. And I always will be, whether it be in person, or that little voice at the back of your head... Besides, I figured it was time that I get something in return from you, after all you did throw me in jail. But guess what, bitch, I'm out and I'm ready to finish what I started."

"That's because that's where a monster like your belongs, and you will get back there if you know what's good for you," Lori spat, "Now get lost you fucking bastard!"

Then the screaming continued. The fear and anger bubbled in side of Chris. She was trying her hardest to try and calm down. As much as she wanted to, _needed_ to help Lori, she couldn't- not when she was a bundle of nerves that would just make things a lot worse. Though, she had to be there, _calm_, to help Lori and get Derek the fuck out of the house. _Crap,_ Chris thought, _just when I was breaking my curs_ing _habit I curse twice in one day- ah screw it, I have no idea what I am doing at all!_

"No, no, no," Derek laughed, "I think I won't get lost, see, you took a lot from me, and I plan on doing the same... maybe that lovely mark on your back wasn't enough, maybe I should add more..."

Lori froze slightly as fear took over her._ No, not again... not again..._

"You better get the fuck out," Chris scowled, "Before I call the fucking cops, got it?"

"Oh, look who finally gets up the nerve," Derek taunted as he stepped closer to Chris, "Since you're the one that called the cops on me the first time, maybe I should just get my revenge on you, instead?"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER," Lori screeched as she threw the flower pot at Derek, but he dodged and the pot flew straight towards the front door- that opened.

* * *

"What's all that screaming," Haruhi asked confused as they neared the front door.

"Something's not right, Takashi," Hunny noted, "That was Lori-chan and a guy yelling."

Hikaru's eyes flashed in anger- there was a guy in that house that was yelling at Lori. He knew something was wrong and he knew that he should've followed Lori home. Tamaki was the one to open the front door just as they heard Lori screaming,

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

A flower pot flew through the doorway and they managed to dodge it as it soared past them. Lori looked at them, frozen in horror. Derek smirked,

"Oh so looks like the bitches got some friends..."

Hunny narrowed his eyes at the strange man standing in between Lori and Chris. He had messy black hair, gray eyes that had a sort of crazed look in them, T. MgGinnis pants on, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was taller than Takashi and buffer too. Kaoru tensed as he narrowed his eyes.

Hikaru growled at the man,

"Get away from them, you bastard..."

"No, no, no, see, I can't do that, not when there is so much to be done."

Chris looked between Derek and the Host Club before finally, she looked at the petrified and angry Lori.

'_Do you want time alone with him,'_ she sent Lori a look, and communicated VIA best friend looks.

'_...not long, just a minute...'_

_'Want the cops?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Leave it to me, it'll be quick.'_

She shooed the hosts out of the mansion, leaving Lori with Derek.

* * *

"I DID NOTHING WRONG TO YOU!" Lori yelled. "You were the one who cheated. You were the one who beat me, and you were the one who _carved _into my back! You got less than what you deserved!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her roughly onto her back, smirking as she yelled out in pain.

"You were being naive, Lori. Not only that, but I lost interest in you. And I can bet you that they will to. Your mom left you. Your dad left you. What makes you think they won't leave you?! Chris and her parents only adopted you out of pity and deep down you know it's true."

Silent tears streamed down Lori's cheeks. _He's messing with me, trying to get inside my head. Now is not the time to give in to insecurities._

She was still on the ground, her soreness and the fact that she was terrified out of her mind kept her from getting up. That gave him opportunity. The opportunity to hurt her again.

He smiled like _Klarion the boy witch_ from_ Young Justice _as he advanced towards her.

She was shaking, but nonetheless, curled her hand into a fist and swung, knocking him back a few feet.

He cried out in pain slightly as he held his black eye. Then he smiled a smile that would make even the Joker tremble.

"That's okay. This is just another thing I can pay you back for."

He punched her square in the face, leaving a bloody nose and a busted lip.

"I'll be on my way now. Ta-ta."

* * *

"What the hell," Hikaru spat.

Chris closed the door behind them just as the yelling continued between Lori and Derek.

"This is our fight," Chris said firmly, "Derek is Lori's ex-boyfriend and he's... a monster and a dick and he will hurt us, no, he'll hurt Lori, given the chance."

Hunny was narrowing his eyes, if Chris hadn't pulled him out of the house then he would've taken down Derek easily. Kaoru had his fists clenched. Hikaru was scowled. _No one hurts them,_ the three boys thought.

"I can't tell you what happened between them," Chris continued, "it's not my secret to tell, but I will tell you this... he cheated, he's a total monster, and he can't be trusted... Kyoya, you owed us a favor and we're cashing in. Call your police force and get Derek arrested."

"Gladly," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "But you are aware that he can't be arrested for just being a monster."

"Listen here you little shit," Chris growled as the anger flowed off of her, "You call them, you get them here, you arrest his ass for breaking the restraining order, harassment and anything else you can get him for, got it?"

"Of course," Kyoya's glasses flashed.

A few minutes later they noticed the yelling had stopped. Derek, who had a black eye, walked out with a satisfied smirk on his face.

That made Chris's blood boil. She ran inside to find a few things turned over, like a lamp or tiny table.

Over by the wall here were small droplets of blood that went upstairs. Without another word she raced up the steps, mentally thanking the universe because she didn't fall flat on her face.

She busted through Lori's bedroom door and went straight to the bathroom where a tear-stained Lori sat holding her nose.

Upon closer inspection, Chris found she had a busted lip, and her bottle of pain pills was on the counter. She was trembling more than before.

_Damn him,_ Chris thought._ Why does he have to hurt her even more ta he already has?_


	12. The Comfort Of Visiting

**Chapter 11-The Comfort of Visiting:**

**Chris:**

"How could this happen," Lori growled, "Who the hell has to go through this shit over and over again? What did I do to deserve this?"

I looked at my friend sadly, but firmly,

"Nothing. No one deserves that and none of this is your fault, got it dork? What happened is strictly Derek's fault for being a total crotch stained penis shiner."

Lori cracked a small smile at my insult and I smiled slightly back at her. Both of us were shaken up from Derek's visit- at least he was arrested. But the total incident left us in need for some total girl-on-girl comfort time.

We were both dressed for the total comfort, pig-out. I was just in underwear and a very long, loose black shirt so that so I didn't have to wear a bra. It was my official lazy clothes. Lori was dressed in something similar, just that her blue tank top that had the Avengers on it and she had pants. Both of us had bags under our puffy eyes and messy hair.

It had only been one day since the incident and we were using the day up for much needed comforting. Both of us stayed up all night- not getting even a minute of sleep.

I thought briefly about the Host Club. Hunny was upset with me because of the incident. I wasn't sure if it was because I had cursed, snapped at him, or because I didn't go them for help. Hikaru was angry too since Lori didn't ask for help or tell him, though he was also angry at me because I had left her alone with Derek to to talk to them. Actually, it was safe to say that they were all mad at me because I had left Lori alone with Derek- though Tamaki, Haruhi and Kaoru forgave me when I explained that if I had talked to them with Derek within earshot, that it would be dangerous and that Lori wasn't really alone since Sebby and the maids were inside with instructions to do something should violence occur from Derek and if the yelling dulled down (cause that would be suspicious).

Though I was just glad that Derek was gone- for good. We had no reason to be worried, the hosts were mostly okay, and we were free from burdens. Would it still haunt us? Yes.

I hated to admit it, but I blamed myself for a lot of what happened. Lori got hurt because I left her alone with that monster. She got hurt- _again_. It was my fault... it really was my fault. Though, I couldn't let her know because if she knew that I blamed myself for everything then she would beat some sense into me (in that friend way of course), but I needed to feel that guilt because I deserved it.

"What are we moping around for," I finally said with a small smile, "I mean, this causes for a celebration, don't ya think? Derek is taken care of, the hosts were... sort of okay with everything... and we should be busting out the grape juice!"

"Don't you mean champagne?"

"We're stupid enough when we're sober, being drunk would be horrifying."

For the first time since the Derek incident, we both were laughing. I reached for the chips, only to find that they were empty.

"Crap, I'll go get more comfort food."

"Miss Chris," Sebby said, "I would be more than happy to-"

"Shush up, Sebby-dude," I stretched, "I'm tired, hungry, upset, in fact we both are. So, fresh air will do me good."

"At least get dressed first," Lori called out as I reached the front door.

I blushed,

"Err... right... I forgot."

* * *

As I started to walk home from the store, I looked down at the many shopping bags. _Err... I got everything at least..._ I did get everything that we might need- chips, ice cream,chocolate, soda, tissues (for a much-needed marathon of some anime or show or movie series that was bound to make us cry), and I even got a game for us to play- _Skip-Bo. _The music from my music player was filling my ears.

_"I see a red door and I want it painted black..._

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black..."  
_

I looked down at my outfit- I was glad that Lori reminded me to get dressed, but I wasn't glad that we hadn't done laundry yet. I was only dressed in black sweat pants that were shorts, and a black tank top. Of course, I also had my Loki necklace and my hair up in a ponytail.

"..._With flowers and my love, both never to come back..."_

My thoughts drifted to Hunny and Kaoru during that verse. I wondered if it was right- liking both of them. I envied the girls that never had the issue of liking two guys. I wondered if Hunny ever would forgive me and like me... At least Kaoru was understandable and listened to me first unlike Hunny. I scowled slightly.

I wondered if either of the boys liked me and wanted to date. Then again, probably not- not because of him, but because of me. All relationships I have ever had or seen ended badly. Besides, I shouldn't hope for it or anything. If they liked me, cool that was awesome, if not then I wouldn't have a broken heart or anything. Even if I died alone, that would be okay.

"..._I look inside myself and see my heart is black..."_

I was having those same thoughts and feelings that I had when the first time Derek hurt Lori. I just wanted those feelings to go away, but they wouldn't and a part of me didn't want them to because I deserved to feel bad.

_"...It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black..."_

My whole world seemed to be black with all that stuff happening. I wished that I could somehow know what would happen so that Lori didn't have to go through a second time or a first time. I wish I knew that it would happen so I could stop it. She didn't deserve all that.

_"I could note foresee this thing happening to you..."_

I spotted Hunny and Takashi at the bakery. I stopped for a moment on the side-walk and debating whether or not I should confront them.

_"Black as night, black as coal._

_I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky..."_

Before I could make up my mind, a large pit of nerves was in my stomach, and I found myself facing them when they walked out of the bakery. I took out my earbuds, muffled music coming from them.

"Venn-chan," Hunny greeted and I felt my heart drop that he didn't call me _Chris-chan._

"Hm," Takashi said as he crossed his arms.

I winced,

"I... I need to talk to you guys, please let me get this out while I can... I... I screwed up. It was wrong to leave Derek and Lori alone, I honestly thought that Sebby- er the butler and the maids would stop him."

I clenched my fists and my eyes started to water.

"You got Lori-chan hurt," Hunny said gently.

"Don't you think I know that," I snapped, "Don't you think that I know it's all my fault that my best friend, no my _sister _got hurt? You think I _wanted_ to find her in the bathroom, bleeding? It was bad enough that I couldn't make it there in time when he first hurt her and did those terrible things! I wish it was me! I wish it was me that got hurt instead of her! Even if it meant that I got words carved in my back! I wish that it was me that got hurt so I wouldn't have to see her hurt, so I wouldn't have to hear her cry at night during her nightmares, so that I wouldn't have to worry about her every day! There was a reason I was suicidal after Derek hurt her!"

Realizing I said to much, my eyes widened. I never told anyone that- not even Lori. I didn't want anyone to think that I was selfish for wanting to take my own life when my best friend was hurt. I just... it hurt so much to know that my best friend was suffering and I couldn't do anything and it was all my fault- it was bad enough the first time and now I was feeling it all over again. Now it was even a bit worse since Hunny and the others hated me since I was a coward. The only reason that my past suicidal attempts didn't work (when Derek first hurt her) was because deep down I knew that I couldn't just leave my best friend to suffer by herself. This time, the only reason I wasn't attempting it was because Lori needed me- only for her. Only for my best friend.

"Forget it," I whispered, "Just forget I said anything, okay? I'm okay and Lori is okay and I need to get back to her, she needs me."

I turned to leave, but Takashi grabbed my wrist,

"Chris-chan," Hunny whispered.

I looked at him, heart-broken. The tears were streaming down my face and I was glad that we ran out of snacks late at night so no one else was wondering the streets, seeing me cry and yell.

"I'm fine," I reassured and smiled, "Please let me go."

"No," Takashi said, "You need to stay here."

"No? Why?"

Takashi kept a grip on my wrist as Hunny walked over and he hugged me tightly, crying slightly. Takashi let me go so I could hug back slightly.

"Chris-chan," Hunny whispered, "You have to understand, it's not your fault, okay? It's not. Derek is the monster, not you. I'm so sorry for getting upset with you and I'm so sorry for everything..."

"It's...it's okay..."

* * *

When I reached my 'home', I had a smile on my face Hunny had forgiven me, as did Takashi, and the two swore that they would convince the others that what happened wasn't my fault and that I was sorry.

Then, after they had left, Kaoru approached me- without his twin for once. Apparently when he and Hikaru were out for an errand. Hikaru wanted to go visit Lori and Kaoru didn't so he was just wondering around. He was nice enough to just... he hugged me, a genuine, real hug that wasn't from pity, just a hug that showed what he said.

_"Everything will be okay," Kaoru smiled, "Really. I know the others don't hate you and... I won't want you thinking those sad thoughts, okay? Because if you died, then... all of us would be pretty upset and... Just, don't, okay?"_

It was nice to have friends like them.

I felt a knot in my stomach, _friends, right... because there's no way that Hunny or Kaoru can be more than a friend with all of this stuff going on... besides they can easily have someone a lot more prettier or smarter or better than I am. Even if they get a girlfriend that ain't me, I hope we stay friends though._

"Are you okay," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Just fine... Thanks for walking me home, I mean, I know your twin is probably inside and everything, but.. thanks."

I opened the door and headed straight to Lori's room with Kaoru following. I almost dropped the shopping bags and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"HOLY ROMANCE BATMAN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

I blushed and bit my lip nervously, realizing that I disturbed a sort of romantic moment,

"Er... you two weren't gonna do the do, right? That baby-making doing thing... right? 'Cause I think I should go now... hehe..."

**Lori:**

I sighed as Chris was about to leave.

"At least get dressed first."

She blushed a deep red.

"Er...Right...I forgot..."

When she was gone I sighed. I was tired and had practically no energy left. I rubbed my face, being careful of my sore nose. I was tired and cranky and right now, I needed my sister back with food. We were after all, planning to just have a girls day and skip school.

That was probably a really bad idea considering missing a day at Ouran was like missing a week at any other normal school.

I flopped down on my stomach on my bed and kind of regretted doing so. The impact from the front spread to my back-which was still sore from yesterday. I groaned and took another pain pill.

Half an our passed before I finally decided to get up and play a super complicated song that I have yet to master. It was _Through the Fire and the Flames _by _Dragonforce. _

I sighed and started to play. The beginning was easy enough, it was the guitar solo at the end that was tricky.

_"On a cold winter morning  
__In the time before the light  
__In flames of death's eternal reign  
__We ride towards the fight..._

_And the darkness is falling down  
Times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard  
Fighting on for the steel  
Through the wasteland evermore  
The scared souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shore_

_On the blackest plains  
In hells domains  
We watch them s they go  
Through fine and pain  
And once again we know_

_So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Or quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonight  
Deep in all or hearts and all our souls_

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the nights are so wasted and gone  
We feel in a lifetime  
Lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on."_

I think that when I lost myself in the song with the mini guitar solo, only vaguely aware of my door opening and closing. I shrugged it off as Sebby coming to check in me.

_"As the red day is dawning  
__And the lightning cracks the sky  
__They raise their hands  
__To the heavens above  
With resentment to their eyes_

_Runnin' back through the mid-mornin' light_  
_There's a buning in my heart_  
_We're banished from the time in the fallen land_  
_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your blackest dreams we do believe  
Our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

_And now the wings of the dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time is gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost inside my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on_

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime  
Lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_Wooaaahh  
_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard  
Now we can understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man_

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime  
Lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on..."_

For the first time i the past eighteen hours I grinned. That was the most difficult song I've ever payed, and I just mastered it. I didn't hit every perfectly as I had done in a few private rehearsals with none other than me, myself, and I.

"Wait till Chris hears about this," I muttered to myself.

"Is that the hardest song you've ever played?"

I whirled around to find Hikaru staring at me in amazement and sadness. Then I noticed two things. One being he just asked me a question, and the second would be a large-ish file in his hands.

"What's that," I asked.

He kind of blushed a little bit.

_That's weird. All I did was ask him a question. Then again, I am wearing a shirt that more or less makes my boobs pop out._

"I-it's your homework. Chris's is in here as well. Are you...Are you okay?"

I set my guitar on it's stand and took the thick-ish file from his hands.

"Thanks, and...I don't really know. It all kind of happened so fast...I-I'm sorry for scaring you and making you worry. It's obvious that you didn't get any sleep..."

Then he walked over and took the homework out of my hands and placed it on my bed, and then did something highly unexpected.

Hikaru Hitachiin hugged me.

It was a hug of comfort and security and only when he pulled away did I realize I was crying.

He smiled and ruffled my hair slightly.

"No offense, but you look like shit..."

I was still crying though and honestly it seemed liked all the emotions that I was holding back just.. let loose. All those tears just fell.

Hikaru pulled me down on the bed, pulling me into a hug as he rocked me back and forth while humming. I didn't recognize the song, but I still found it comforting. Not even my parents did that. It was oddly comforting that I just... I didn't want him to let go. It was the first time that I was okay with someone holding me like this since Derek.

Only when he stopped humming and rocking did I realize he was staring at me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He brushed a piece of my hair out of my face and put a hand on the nape of my neck, pulling me closer. Then he did yet another unexpected thing.

He kissed me.

He pulled away after about two seconds and looked away with his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that..."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry about it...I like you too. But before we officially get together, you need to know."

He looked at me quizzically.

"Do you mean about the-"

"Yup."

He nodded, instantly shutting up so I could tell my story.

"It all happened about a year ago, and I had just got back from a business trip Chris had invited me on for Spring Break. That was before I lived with her. Anyway, they had dropped me off at Derek's house so I could give him the shirt I got him and I found him kissing another girl. I threw the shirt at him after_ they_ broke up and then _I_ broke up with him and left. After Chris and her parents left after dinner, Derek came and he...He carved those words into my back...," I explained, my voice cracking at the last bit.

He looked like he was almost on the verge of tears, and I felt a strong urge to make him feel better-which I did, using the most effective way I knew how.

I kissed him. I could tell he was a bit surprised at first, but soon leaned into it. I noticed how slightly chapped his lips were as he probably noticed how busted my lip was.

Then Chris came back with the comfort food.

"HOLY ROMANCE BATMAN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Hikaru and I pulled apart with a large blush covering our faces. I saw Chris standing there with a small smile, but a large blush. Kaoru was beside her, bursting into laughter. Chris bit her lip nervously,

"Er... you two weren't gonna do the do, right? That baby-making doing thing... right? 'Cause I think I should go now... hehe..."


	13. Fun In The Sun

**Chapter 12-Fun in the Sun**

**Lori:**

I was really glad about to things. One being Hikaru and I are together, and two being hosting hours were finally over. To me it just didn't feel right to flirt with other guys while I was dating one who was just half way across the room. It felt...Awkward.

So when we were done we couldn't stop grinning. I was so happy despite what had happened followed by Chris barging in on me and Hikaru and assuming we were doing the baby making thing. I don't think I'll ever be able to live that down. Every time I thought about it I couldn't stop blushing.

Hikaru smiled at me and walked over.

"Everything okay," he asked.

I laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of Chris's reaction when she saw us yesterday. She's never going to let me here the end of it."

"Well would you really want to?"

I shrugged.

"I guess not. It was after all our second kiss."

I should never open my mouth ever again. What happened next would give me a headache just thinking about it.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched. "HOW COULD MY POOR DAUGHTER BE DATING A HOOLIGAN LIKE HIM?!"

I winced at how high his voice was.

Kyoya sighed.

"It was too be slightly expected. After all they do spend much of their time together. Now that that's aside, I would like to finish explaining the beach trip."

I smiled brightly at this. If there was anything that I loved as much as superheroes and anime (and Hikaru) then it would be swimming. That was one of the main reasons I wanted to become a marine biologist when I graduated, but I was also wanting a music shop of my own, which would probably most likely happen.

I got so lost in thought that I tuned him out. _Heh, whoops._

That reminded me to do something I promised myself I would do. If Hikaru knew then they all had a right to know.

"Guys," I said loudly before anybody could leave.

"I have to tell you something."

**Chris:  
**

When I looked over at Lori when Kyoya was talking, I could tell that the words were just going in one ear and coming out the other. She was totally zoned out. What was going on their her head, I may never know. I was pretty I didn't _want_ to know if it had to do with Hikaru. I smirked evilly, _oh she is so never going to live that down._

At least things were getting better. Hunny, Mori and the others forgave me and didn't hate me- so that was of the good. That defiantly was of the good. Not to mention that Lori and Hikaru were dating. I was so happy that Lori found someone good to her and I doubted that Hikaru would hurt her. Did that stop me from giving him the shovel speech? No, of course it didn't since that shovel speech was practically my thing. I always did it- _She's my best friend if you hurt her, I don't care who you are, I have a shovel to kill you and bury the body. _Course Derek always got that speech... I frowned.

I was a bit startled, however, that when Lori said that she needed to tell everyone something. _Is she gonna... No, she wouldn't... would she?_

I stood by her side, however, and so did Hikaru. Kaoru stood on my other side with an arm around my shoulders. I gave him a look, but he didn't remove it. _I don't know what's up with him... weird._

I turned my attention back to Lori,

"Are ya going to-"

She nodded,

"Yeah. I am."

"Do you want me to-"

"I'll do it... I need to do this," she said with a determined shine in her eyes, "... if anything so I can get some peace, I guess... Ah fuck it... That sounded corny."

I cracked a small smile and so did Hikaru.

"Look," Lori started, "I... I think you guys need to know all that stuff with Derek... Chris told you how he was an ex-boyfriend and he was a bad one at that... I went on a trip with Chris and when we got back, I had gotten him a shirt and I was so excited to surprise him, but when I went to see him, he was... kissing another girl and it turned out that she was dating him so... She broke up with, I threw the shirt at him, we broke up... Then after diner, he showed up again... He..."

She took a few shaking breaths. I smiled at her,

'_It'll be okay.'_

Lori gave a small smile back, gaining confidence.

"He beat me," she whispered, "he... he beat me and he carved the words you guys saw on my back... He was thrown in jail when Chris called the cops..."

"MY POOR DAUGHTER," Takaki cried loudly and he attempted to hug Lori and I at the same time- which failed since Hikaru and Kaoru pulled us out of the way, "WE ARE SO SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT!"

I backed up slightly as the hosts were all giving apologies and such to Lori, which made us both uncomfortable.

"Really, guys," Lori gave a sheepish smile, "I appreciate it, but I'm fine, really. I just thought you guys should know."

"We appreciate that you told us," Haruhi said gently, "It doesn't make us think of you any differently."

"We're still your friends, Lori-chan," Hunny chirped, "isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Hmmm."

I smiled largely. I was so glad that Lori and I have friends like the Host Club- even if they were so weird.

* * *

"Question," I asked as I stopped packing for a moment, "Do you think Kyoya will add this trip to our debt or something?"

"I would expect it from that ass, but I don't think he will 'cause the guests will be there for one day," Lori huffed.

"But what about the second day?"

"Then mostly likely."

"Crap."

"I know right," Lori agreed.

We continued packing as music played. We were both in my room, but she had brought over a bunch of clothes and stuff that she was going to pack. We just figured it would be funnier to pack in the same room- even if it was a bit of a detour.

_"Keep drinkin' coffee,  
Stare me down across the table,  
While I look outside.~"_

I started to pack the essentials first- shampoo, body wash (cause I know there will be sand in places I don't need sand). Then I started to pack clothes- three pairs (two day clothes and night pajamas) and clean underwater. Deciding that I might screw something up, I packed one extra pair in case.

_"... You've got opinions, man,  
We're all entitled to 'em,  
But I never asked~"_

Lori started to pack similar things to me- clothes, swimsuit, and everything else needed.

"Which swimsuit," I asked, holding the two choices up.

"The pink."

"Really? It won't clash with the red hair?"

She stared at me and I huffed,

"Right... Not a girly girl, next time I'll ask Kaoru."

She smirked,

"Kaoru? I thought you liked Hunny.~"

"Kaoru too," I muttered and then continued, "Kaoru is the only twin I could ask when it comes to fashion. And I'm so not asking your boyfriend which swimsuit I should wear..."

_"I hate to break it to you, babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died and made you king of anything..."_

I ended up packing the black swimsuit instead that had a small pink flower detail._ I wonder what Kaoru and Hunny will think of this? _I shook my head. I shouldn't let a guy influence my decisions_._

"_You sound so innocent_  
_All full of good intent_  
_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_  
_Jump up on board with you_  
_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_  
_With no direction oh_  
_But you'll never see..."_

I found myself singing along slightly. I loved the song so much. It made me feel... better, somehow. It reminded me that love wasn't everything and I would fine without it. I mean, it was great that Lori had a boyfriend, but I was pretty sure that I was okay being alone._ If I find someone, that's great, if I don't, that's okay too._

_"All my life_  
_I've tried_  
_To make everybody happy while I_  
_Just hurt_  
_And hide_  
_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_  
_To decide..."_

We finished packing just as the last verse of the song came on and we were both singing along to it.

_"Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me._  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be._  
_Who died and made you king of anything?"_

I smiled and high-fived Lori,

"We are so ready for this trip!"

"Damn right, bitch!"

"Language!"

**Third Person:**

"I know you like Chris," Hikaru said as the twins packed.

Kaoru looked at his twin a bit shocked and Hikaru shrugged,

"It's kind of obvious, to me anyway, but why don't you make a move on her, already?"

"You know that Hunny-senpai likes her too," Kaoru said, "And she likes him back, so why should I get in the way?"

Kaoru was used to it. He always put others before himself, at least he put his friends and twin before himself. If Hunny-senpai liked Chris and Chris liked him back, then Kaoru wasn't going to get in the way. Would he be sad? Yeah. Would he cry? Maybe. Would he stop them from being together if they are happy? No.

Hikaru knew that his twin was a total dorky uke- then again Lori said that Chris would be one as well. Still, he knew that Kaoru liked Chris and if someone else (if a _friend_) liked her too, then Kaoru wouldn't do anything about it. Hikaru knew this about his twin, but he didn't like- not one bit.

"Bullshit," Hikaru scowled, "Chris likes you too, maybe she does like Hunny as well, but even I can tell that she does feel something towards you."

"And you just said that she might like Hunny-senpai as well, so thanks, but no thanks."

Hikaru continued to scowl, but at that moment he was determined to get Chris-senpai and his brother together.

* * *

Haruhi looked around the beach- it was the same one that they went to earlier in the year. She briefly wondered if Kyoya was just running out of ideas to go- no that wasn't like him. Besides, it was close to summer, so it made sense for a trip to a beach for the Host Club (and the customers, though the customers would only be there for a day).

The beach was beautiful with it's almost white sand, clear waters, and open sky. _I could get used to this,_ Haruhi thought with a smile, _it's so nice here..._

The first day at the beach would be over soon, if Haruhi guessed correctly, since the sun was setting. Though it would be nice to have the next day only to herself and the Host Club- even if they were annoying, it was better than having to talk to the customers all day.

Haruhi looked over to Chris, who looked stunning in the black bandeau one-piece that had an orange ties around the neck and an orange detail at the center of her breasts. Then she looked over to Lori, who also looked nice in the black one-piece that had blue swirls all over it- making it look like the inside of a mystical orb or outer space, but also had a shirt over it. It was thin enough to see the bathing suit but not the scar. It was obvious that Lori was, once again, in a long conversation about superheroes with her customers. Haruhi noticed that occasionally, Hikaru would go over there to bother her while Kaoru went to bother Chris. _That's funny, does Kaoru like Chris?_

"Haruhi," a girl asked, "are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine ladies, I was just thinking about the beauty of the beach," Haruhi smiled, _and the feelings of my friends..._

**Chris:**

"You look really nice," on the male customers complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I really like this swimsuit!"

I gave a small twirl as empathizes my statement before I managed to trip on a seashell. Thankfully Lori managed to run over in time to catch me.

"Careful, dumbass, you're gonna get hurt."

"You got it," I mock-saluted at her and she laughed before returning back to her customers.

I sat back down on my towel as my guests did the same- well, they all sat on their own towels of course.

"Why do you let her insult you like that," one my customers asked.

"It's not really an insult unless ya mean it or the person takes it as an insult. Lori's my sister and is just teasing and being a dorkfish," I made sure to say _dorkfish_ loud enough so that Lori could hear me.

Lori turned around and I could see her sticking her tongue out at me. I laughed and she returned her attention back to her customers.

"What's a dorkfish," Kaoru asked as he walked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your twin, Hikaru," one of the customers said, a bit ticked off.

I supposed that they just didn't like the other _male_ hosts. I tsk'ed,

"That's Kaoru, not Hikaru."

Kaoru smiled at me and then sat down on my towel beside me.

"Careful," I winked at the guys, "Jealousy isn't becoming on anyone, even if it is cute."

I giggled and the guys turned beat red. I gave a small look to Kaoru, a signal that I wasn't trying to be rude or anything to him. He smiled in return.

"Now," I said, "A dorkfish is a term that I learned from a comedian named _Bill Engvall, _apparently a fossil of this fish was found with this giant overbite and scientists were asking, 'well is it for eating or mating?' and _Bill Engval_ says, 'I can guarantee that it ain't for mating. An overbite like that, it's a dorkfish.'"

I giggled and the others laughed politely.

**Lori:**

"So why are you wearing a shirt over your bathing suit," one of my customers asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, no matter how much sun screen I use I always end up getting sun burnt. The shirt it to hopefully avoid that and if it doesn't work, no embarrassing tan lines."

He made an 'oh' look and nodded. _Pffftt-_That's only part of the truth. Like I was going to tell him about the scar. The only people I trusted on this beach were the other hosts.

I was also happy because we only got the customers for one day, so tomorrow I could do all the swimming I wanted. That and I could hang with Hikaru.

I could see Kyoya in the corner of my eyes. He was watching me.

When we first started he said we had to flirt while being our type. So far I was half way there. To be honest, I wasn't really the flirting type, which was ironic because I was in a host club, but still.

So, to keep up the act I turned towards one of them and batted my eyes at him. He turned extremely red when I asked what kind of soda he wanted from the cooler. I almost laughed. _These guys are hopeless. _

"So are there any types of superheroes that live under the sea?"

I couldn't help of think of the song from _The Little Mermaid _and chuckled to myself before answering.

"Of course there are. There's Namor the Sub-Mariner, Aquaman, Aqualad..."

I realized that I had lost them at Namor I started explaining the backgrounds to each, and which comics they've appeared in, and how old they were. Of course Namor would be the oldest. He was old before World War II where he fought alongside Cap. His dad was an Atlantian while his mom was a mutant, therefore being the oldest mutant alive.

I didn't remember much about Aquaman or Aqualad though. That was more up Chris's isle.

I was talking to them about all of this until they had to go, which was greatly appreciated.

_Finally, the hosting is over..._


	14. A Best Friend's Job

**Chapter 13- A Best Friend's Job  
**

**Chris:**

I was excited! No, I was beyond excited, I was ecstatic! Finally, nothing but the sun, the sea, and the host club! No customers and more than that- I could swim! I wasn't able to really swim with the guests there since I had to flirt and talk to them. My idea of swimming didn't usually involve those two things- it involved stupid games like Marco Polo, Chicken, and other water games with lots of laughter and going underwater while pretending that I was a mermaid in my head. _Like no one else has ever done it._

Though, I had to wait since it was night at the moment and we just got back inside after the guests left. Lori and I were currently in the bedroom that we were sharing- we could've had different rooms, but there was no fun in that. We had two beds though, which I was sure that Lori was thankful for since I tended to be a blanket hog.

I was bouncing on the bed in excitement wearing my _Batman _ pajamas.

"Chris," Lori snapped, "You like a small puppy that's gonna pee everywhere! Calm down!"

I still had the huge smile on my face,

"I can't! I'm so excited for tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, dumbass, but we _need to get some sleep!"_

She threw a pillow at me and I laughed. I calmed down enough that I wasn't bouncing and I threw the pillow back at her- it hit her face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," I winced.

"For someone who doesn't play sports, you sure got an arm," Lori rubbed her nose.

Due to having a short intention span when I was really excited, I tuned her out as my thoughts drifted. First, I thought about Hikaru and Lori. I was glad that those two were together and that they were happy- it was the happiest that I had seen Lori with someone other than me after Derek.

Then I started to think about Hunny and Kaoru. Lori was still talking- at least I thought she was, but I wasn't too sure, but my thoughts were still on those two boys. Both I was attracted to and I hated that. When I liked two guys, I tended to listen more to my brain and logical than I did my heart. I listed pros and cons of each boy and I would think everything through. With Hunny and Kaoru, I... I just couldn't make up my mind. I hated that I was logical like that- that I had to _think_ about it, that it couldn't just be some sappy romance novel where I just knew or that I loved one of them. I didn't love either of them- like, sure, but not love.

Love was illogical and I tended to not using that word with anyone besides my family- which included Lori. I just... I didn't understand it- maybe that was why I couldn't just have it at first sight with a guy.

"Lori, I have a question."

"And Spiderman said, _'I'm summoning them,'_ and the criminal, who had the lady at gunpoint was like _what_ and Spiderman goes, '_the spiders_... _I'm_ Spider_man, I'm summoning my armies...'_ and the criminal freaked out and surrendered and- wait, what? Were you listening to me?"

"Sort of," I gave a sheepish expression, "But I really do have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You're not gonna like it. It's sort of a sappy question."

Lori groaned and I continued,

"What do you do when you like two guys?"

"This is about Hunny and Kaoru, isn't it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either," she pointed out and ran a hand through her hair, "Look, you know I don't do romance... So... Just describe Hunny for me, okay? Describe him and how you feel."

I gave her a weird look, but I did as asked.

"Hunny... he's sweet, he's cute, he's adorable... he's really nice to me and he's strong. He makes me feel appreciated."

"Okay, now describe Kaoru."

"Kaoru," I mused, "he's sexy- don't give me that look- he's sweet, shy, and really nice... I can relate to him a lot since we both tend to put friends before us. I like him a lot, he makes me feel safe and loved."

"Dude, you just answered your own question."

"I not sure though. Every guy I ever dated turned out to be a douche and every single relationship I've seen turns out badly. I don't want a man to dominant me and my decisions either, ya know?"

"What about your parents," Lori pointed out, "I mean, you've seen a lot of bad ones and I know you're parents have had rough patches, but if anyone can be evidence that a good relationship can exist, it's them."

I smiled at that. Lori was right. My parents had a lot of rough patches and it was difficult for all of us, but they didn't get a divorce, they worked out their issues, and now they've been married for over 16 years and are really happy.

"And having a boyfriend doesn't mean that you should let them influence you," Lori continued, "just be yourself and if he doesn't like that, dump his ass 'cause he doesn't deserve you."

I laughed, but I had to admit that she was right.

**Lori:**

"Woo hoo! We get to have fun in the sun with...What else rhymes?"

Chris shrugged but smiled. We were currently eating breakfast at the table in Kyoya's private mansion on the private beach. I was super excited because today there was going to be no hosting and unlimited swimming with a guaranteed sun burn for me. But I didn't care-I was to excited. Unfortunately the universal law is to not swim for at least an hour after eating and that kind of ruined my spirits. It meant less swimming.

Then I got an idea. An idea that would have made Cupid face palm at how cheesy it was, but I had a feeling it would still work out. I mentally thanked myself for packing my acoustic.

_This is going to be awesome. I'm going to get Hikaru to sing backup too. _

I looked at Chris and saw how pale she was. She started slowly backing up and I laughed.

"Y-you have that look in your eye. I do not like that look."

I only laughed harder, and I couldn't stop, so when the hosts joined us, they were confused as hell.

I finally got my laughter under control I pulled out a deck of my favorite card game that would most likely ruin the bond between us.

"So," I said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Who wants to play _UNO?"_

* * *

**Third Person:**

"RUN NERDLING," Lori shouted as the two ran into the water, laughing.

The twins followed the girls with large smile on their faces. Chris tripped on a bundle of the seaweed and Kaoru was the first to help her up.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"No problem," he smiled.

Hikaru and Lori shared a knowing look. Hikaru knew that Kaoru planned on doing telling Chris that he liked her and both Lori and Hikuru knew that the two were painfully oblivious to the other's feelings. Hunny stood in the background, frowning. Takashi looked at Hunny concerned.

"Don't worry, Takashi," Hunny smiled, "I'll tell her soon, I promise."

"Why don't we play Marco Polo," Lori suggested.

"What so you can win that too," Chris huffed, referring to the earlier game of _UNO- _which Lori and Kyoya had tied by winning three games _each_ out of seven total (the last game win belonged to Takashi).

"Hardy ha ha," Lori stuck out her tongue, "you're funny."

"I know, that's why you're laughing."

"_Sarcastic_ laughter."

"Still laughter, so na," Chris stuck out her tongue.

Hikaru and Kaoru both laughed.

"Why not play that Chicken game or something," Hikaru suggested.

"Score," Chris cheered, "I can totally win!"

Chris hopped onto Kaoru's shoulders and Lori did the same with Hikaru. Soon, the two girls were wrestling from the boys' shoulders trying to knock the other down.

"You're going down," Lori growled.

"Never!"

Ten minutes later, Chris was siting on her towel with a drink in her hand and a pout.

"I can't believe we went down," she said to Kaoru, who shrugged.

* * *

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" Lori yelled over her shoulder to Hikaru, who was drenched in seaweed.

"Come back here," he panted.

She turned around and started running backwards.

"Na na na nana boo boo!" she chanted, sticking her tongue out at him. Then, being the huge klutz that she was, she ended up running into Tamaki.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

Then she saw the water gun clutched in his hands and took it away, shooting Hikaru and Tamaki, and soon, it ended up being a full on war.

She dove under water and Tamaki and Hikaru raced after her.

"Where'd she go?" Tamaki yelled, slightly scared.

A second later Hikaru was pulled under. Then he felt two pairs of hands grasp his ankles before he could run away, and he was pulled under too.

Hikaru and Lori resurfaced, laughing their heads off.

"That was fun," she stated. A second later she and Hikaru both were having their heads dunked under water. Needless to say, that didn't end well. Lori accidentally kicked Tamaki in his manly parts and she and Hikaru had to drag him back to shore.

"Oh my gosh, what happened," Haruhi asked, worry tinting her voice. Lori blushed madly.

"Uh...When he dunked us I sorta...Smashed his blueberries..."

Hikaru burst out laughing, which only made Lori blush even harder.

"I didn't mean too! Swearsies!"

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses as Tamaki groaned in pain.

"This will be added to your debt," he said.

Lori's jaw dropped.

"But I didn't break anything!"

"That's not completely true. You broke his manlihood."

Lori groaned.

"Chris is going to kill be, resurrect me, and kill, me again."

* * *

"Hey Chris-chan," Hunny greeted happily, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ehhh sure."

Chris looked confused at Lori, who just shrugged. Chris set down the water gun with a small pout since she was determined to win. The twins sent each other a look and a frown, but didn't comment.

"What's Hunny-senpai, doing," Haruhi asked and Tamaki mused,

"Maybe he is confessing his love! OH THAT IS SO WONDERFUL! COME ON!"

Takashi held the group back, keeping them from spying.

"No. They need privacy."

Takashi wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty sure that Chris preferred Kaoru over Hunny. Though, he needed Hunny to at least get his feelings out there to have a chance. Hunny led Chris away from the group and back to the beach house for privacy.

"What do you need to talk about, Hunny-senpai," Chris asked as she ranged out her wet hair.

"I really like you, Chris-chan," Hunny said bluntly, "And I know you like Kaoru-kun too, but I was hoping that you would like me back."

Chris stared at Hunny in shock and she bit her lip nervously. She did like Kaoru- a lot and she wanted him, but it was Hunny that was confessing to her, not Kaoru... _No,_ she thought, _ I'm not making that mistake. _

"Hunny," Chris said "I don't-"

Hunny stole a kiss from her and she turned beat red.

"I thought you might not like me back and that's okay! I just wanted one kiss and I hope that was okay! I hope that we can still be friends and that you and Kaoru-kun get together!"

As Hunny left, Chris was still in shock._ That had to be the weirdest thing ever..._

* * *

"Go tell her," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Hunny just confessed to her!"

"So? It's obvious that Hunny's sad so she probably turned him down-"

"-And she'll turn me down too!"

"You tell her, you already had a plan so go through with it," Hikaru threatened, "or I will tell her myself."

"Fine... Chris!"

Chris put down the water gun. _Dang it, will the universe ever let me finish this game so I can freakin' win? Cause I can- win, I mean, totally. Yeah._

_Interesting, _Kyoya thought as he pushed up his glasses, _Apparently Kaoru plans on confessing as well. It'll be interesting to see if Chris rejects him as well._

Without explaining, Kaoru grabbed Chris' wrist and dragged her up to the cliff at the beach for privacy. Lori didn't stop him- for once. No, because know it was time for the two of them to put their plan in action.

Hunny and Takashi shared a look, but Hunny smiled,

"It's okay, Takashi, if everything works out for them, then I will be happy for them. If not, then I'll try again with Chris later."

"JUST WEAR IT," Tamaki begged Haruhi, oblivious to everything else, "WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR SISTERS AND WEAR CUTE SWIMSUITS!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO SENPAI!"

**Chris:**

_I wonder why he's taking me here,_ I thought, _It's nice though._

I looked down over the cliff at the waves crashing below. The sunset was beautiful from the cliff and honestly, it was really romantic to be sitting here at the edge with Kaoru beside me. It was a perfect sappy moment and I just hoped that it ended just as sweet because then I would be a happy nerdling and it would be a heck of a story to tell in the future. Then again, if it didn't work out then it would just make everything sadder.

"Chris, I know that Hunny confessed to you," Kaoru admitted, "it was pretty obvious and I... I just wanted to.. I wanted to tell you how I felt too. I mean, I usually wouldn't since Hunny-senpai likes you and all... But screw it, Chris I like you. Okay?"

I could barely hear someone singing in the background- it sounded like that song from Lion King and it sounded like Lori's voice._ Did she follow me up here? Probably, is she trying to 'set the mood'? Most likely since that sounds like one of her plans._ Though there was another voice singing with her that sounded like a guy's- _is that Hikaru's voice_?

I started to look around slightly and Kaoru made me face him again. He put his hand under my chin and looked slightly hurt,

"Chris, are you even listening? I really like you, okay? And if you turn me down, I hope we can still be friends and everything and I just... Damn it, I don't want to get turned down because I really _really_ like you and I just can't explain it."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. He looked at me hurt and let go of my chin. I put a hand on his shoulder, still hearing singing in the background.

"You're so funny," I smiled.

"What? For liking you," he spat, "for thinking you might say yes?"

"No," I shook my head and scooted closer to him slightly, "For thinking that I might say no."

With that, we kissed.

"WHOO-HOO! IT WORKED," Lori's voice cheered loudly.

"SHHH," Hikaru's voice hushed her.

We pulled a part with a blush.

**Lori (A bit earlier):**

"I'm not sure if this is the stupidest thing or the sweetest thing I've seen you do," Hikaru told me.

I shrugged and grabbed my guitar.

"Come on," I said, "They're up on the cliff."

A few minutes later we were at the base of the cliff, and I started singing.

_"I can see what's happening  
__And they haven't got a clue..._

_Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all it's living things..._

_Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are..."_

Then we saw Kaoru get kissed by Chris, and I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

"WOO HOO! IT WORKED!" I cheered.

However, to my disdain, I was quickly shut up by Hikaru.


	15. The Way To A Nerdling's Heart

**Chapter 14-The Way To A Nerdling's Heart:  
**

**Chris:**

I was still blushing even when we were at the house after the trip. Sebby and the maids kept giving us weird looks- they knew something was up. I knew for sure that they were probably gossiping behind my back. Thinking about what they may be saying made me blush even more. Then I thought about Kaoru and my face seemed to be permanently red.

Then I started to think about the kiss. His kiss was soft, gentle, sweet. It wasn't like the other kisses I have had before. I found that I liked slow for a change. Slow like a peaceful river or a sloth. _Yeah I'll stick to river because I'm not comparing my love life to a sloth._

My eyes widened, _dear lord, I sound like a girly girl._

"You've always been a bit of a girly girl," Lori added.

"Did I say that out loud? Whoops... And I think of myself more of a... dorky, anime-loving, weird girly girl."

Currently, Lori and I were sitting in my room in our pajamas while gossiping like the stereotypical white girls at a sleepover- the types you see in the movies. The only difference was that we were always watching _Death Note _on my laptop as we gossiped and ate chips since it was still early in the night. _We may have school tomorrow, but it's only like nine o'clock- still early, for us._

"So," Lori said with a smirk, "You were thinking about Kaoru and the kiss, weren't you?"

"Maybe," I huffed.

"~Kaoru and Chris sitting in a tree," Lori teased, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"At least Kaoru and I didn't kiss on my bed and almost do the frick-frack."

"We didn't almost do the frick-fack," Lori muttered.

"You're never gonna live it done," I laughed, "I can see myself now, at the wedding, giving a speech as the maid of honor, '_Well, I remember their first kiss better than they do since I was the one that walked in one them. Thank goodness I did, because if I didn't then they might have fu-'"_

"Who said I'll marry Hikaru," Lori interrupted, "And who said that I would have you as the maid of honor?"

"You might," I pointed out, "And who else would it be?"

"Touche, dumbass, touche."

We turned our attention back to _Death Note._

"NOOO," I shouted at the laptop, "NOOO! YOU DRUG LOVING BONER BOX! YOU CAN'T DIE YOU'RE LIKE THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE," Lori screamed.

I plopped my head down in despair as Lori did the same.

**Lori:  
**

After that depressing episode I watched with Chris, I was still thinking about what she had said. Every now and then-which as most of the time-I tended to over think practically everything. When she mentioned me and Hikaru at the alter getting _married_ I couldn't think of anything else. Usually when I had his problem I sang and played my music. Which is exactly why I was now tuning my guitar, which only took about a minute before I played the first song that came into my head.

_"ALL ABOARD  
HAHAHAHA_

_Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Milions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not to late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate_

_Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm goin' off the rails a crazy train  
I'm goin off the ailson a crazy train~"_

When I was done with the song I thought about how it suited my life pretty well. Like stated in _Soul Eater, _everyone had a little bit of madness in them, like bravery. I couldn't help but think that it was the same with everything else, like craziness. I smiled, knowing Chris would total agree with that statement.

After that, I just played what I was feeling, which was a lot of things. I felt happy, at peace,ad confused all at the same time. I didn't sing, I just played. I might have been artistic,but when it came to writing, I was like a two year old. That as more up Chris's ally. When she put her mind to something in writing, she was better than _Ghostwriter _from _Danny Phantom. _

Once I was satisfied with my feelings I brought out my laptop and continued the fan fiction.

**Third Person:**

Kaoru and Hikaru sat in Music Room Three, waiting for their girlfriends. Oh they loved saying that- _their_ girlfriends. Who would have thought that one day that they might have a girlfriend? Not them, at least, not like the way they got them. Not in a million years did they think they would fall for a pair of girls that were so... nerdy.

They've been waiting all day to see them- sure, they did see them around lunch but it wasn't very long. Even if it was during club time, and they had to watch them flirt with the other guys, at least they were spending time together.

"They're total dorks," Hikaru huffed.

"Yeah, but our dorks," Kaoru added with a smile, "you know we'll have to take them on a double date soon."

"A double date..." Hikaru mused, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

After all, they did plan to take them on a date after school- but it would be a solo date. It would be a new thing to the twins and they were sure that they were ready. They had to go on a date alone before they did a double date, even if they were sure they would be more comfortable with a double date.

"We're here," Lori said as she ran into the room, barely out of breath.

A second later, Chris ran into the room, nearly running into Lori, but she was panting heavily.

"Are you okay," Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru walked over.

Hikaru put his arm around Lori possessively while Kaoru did the same with Chris.

"I'm fine," Chris huffed, "I... really... am... fine... just out.. of breath...sweet...merciful... air..."

"Get into your costumes," Kyoya snapped, "We don't have much time to get ready!"

"Okay, okay," the twins, Lori, and Chris said defensively and they gave themselves a smirk.

The cosplay theme of the day was Hell/The Seven Deadly Sins. It was a suggestion made by Chris and she had to inform Lori that it _wasn't_ the deadly sins from _Full Metal Alchemist. _Kyoya agreed since the lack of shirts would be popular and all the girls love a bad boy and guys loved a naughty girl (_"Dear lord, Kyoya," Chris had said horrified, "Do you realize how that sounds?" "Yes, but it's the truth."). _Chris had also informed Kyoya that the hosts should dress in the colors that are most associated with the sins. Pride would be violet, greed would be yellow, gluttony would be orange, green would be envy, wrath would be red, sloth would be light blue, and lust would be dark blue.

Haruhi was going to be the angel/non-sinner that was being tempted by sins. She had on white pants that were dirty, a white puffy shirt that's sleeves faded to different colors (a mix of red, orange, yellow, light blue, dark blue, violet and green), and no shoes.

Takashi and Hunny wore matching outfits since they were both gluttony- orange horns, black pants, and no shirts. Kaoru was sloth so he had on light blue horns, light blue pants with holes, no shirt, and dirtied socks. Hikaru was wrath so he had on red pants, red horns, and a red leather jacket that was left opened with no shirt underneath.

Tamaki, obviously, would be pride so he wore white pants and an opened white suit jacket, no shirt, violet horns, and a violet ascot. Kyoya would be greed so he on a black suit with the jacket opened, no shirt, yellow horns, and a yellow tie that was untied.

Lori was envy so she had on green horns, a green off-shoulder shirt, a black skirt that was teared up at the ends, and black ankle boots. Finally, Chris would be lust so she wore a dark blue corset, a short black skirt, fishnet leggings with holes, and shin-high leather heeled boots (hooker boots as Lori had deemed them).

Chris's outfit, along with Lori's, made both the twins drop their jaws.

"You look nice," Kaoru complimented.

"Yeah, great," Hikaru added.

Music Room Three was decorated for the theme as well. The lights had been dimmed, almost entirely dark. Each host table was dimly lit with the color associated with the color of their sin (Tamaki's table was dimly light with a violet light, the twins' table was dimly lit with red and light blue lights, and so on).

However, Chris and Kyoya reminded everyone that it was their acting skills that would sell it. Of course Chris couldn't really _act_ as lust itself since that would be inappropriate, but she did have to act more flirtatious and seducing. Hikaru would have to act a bit mean. Tamaki would have to be boastful and dramatic- no change there. Haruhi was to occasionally go to each hosts' table as if being tempted by sin. Lori was to do the same, but to act jealous of the hosts that she visited... and so on.

Then the doors opened they all got in position,

"~Welcome."

* * *

_Why did I have to be freaking lust, _Chris thought, _it could've been anyone... well it could've been Lori or even Tamaki, but nope- it has to be me... I mean, the outfit it is a bit stylish, but sexy. I wish I could've been sloth then maybe I wouldn't have to host at all..._

"I t-think you look ve-very nice," one guy complimented.

"Why thank you," Chris winked, "I rather like the corset."

She turned to the other customers,

"What do you think?"

She winked again and leaned on the table, propping herself up with her elbows.

"Best club ever," one of the guys whispered.

Chris felt a bit disgusted, honestly. She wouldn't want to do this much of a flirtatious seducing act on anyone- not even Kaoru. Well, maybe Kaoru. _But I ain't a slut! I swear! _

She looked over to Kaoru- he wasn't enjoying it as much as she was. Though, she was sure that he liked the outfit. _What guy wouldn't? Unless he's 'oh my god- that color'? I mean, I don't think I'm much too look at, I just know that guys like corsets because of boobs- the lovely lady lumps. What's so sexual about a lump anyway? I mean, all a boob is a little lump on a bigger lump. Squishy lumps._

Chris started to giggle to herself slightly at the image of her going, _it is my squishy! _like _Dori_ from _Finding Nemo_ to her boobs.

"What's so funny," one guy asked.

"A lot of things," Chris answered vaguely as she sat back up, crossing her left leg over her right casually.

"However," she continued, "I was just thinking... what do you think about today's theme?"

"Err, it's a bit hard to tell what it is," one guy said, "but it's obvious that all of you are demons."

"Good," Chris cheered, "See, each of us are a sin. Haruhi is the one being tempted by our sins. Tell me, what do you think my sin is?"

Chris batted her eyelashes as she leaned forward slightly and rested her elbow on the armrest of the couch. When no one answered, Chris sighed.

"Oh dear, see I'm lust. Now, don't you get your hopes up, I do have rules and restrictions I must follow, call it the demon laws," she winked, "I may be lust, but that doesn't mean I want to get punished."

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you," one guy whispered as he looked up hopefully.

In the background, Kaoru was fuming slightly. He knew how good Chris looked in the cosplay, but he didn't want the other guys to notice. She was his girlfriend after all.

* * *

Lori was anything but comfortable, and she felt like he was exposing so much skin even though the only thing that had really changed was the bottom. She preferred jeans over anything, and a _skirt _was just about crossing the line.

_Well,_ she thought, _At least it's not a dress._

"You look very nice today, Lori-chan. But, to be honest, a skirt was the last thing I expected you to wear."

She blushed and started to feel even more self conscious than usual.

"Um...Thanks? I think.." she said.

The guy smiled and blushed, noticing that Lori was acting a little more...Girly than her usual tough self. She was even crossing one leg over the other instead of putting her ankle on her knee.

"I kind of wish I had your freedom right now," she told them. "You get to wear actual pants instead of..._This. _I'm kinda jealous."

She added a pouty face for effect, and almost laughed at their reactions. Then she stole a glance at Hikaru, who was in the middle of his brotherly love act with Kaoru. At the thought of Kaoru she glanced at Chris, who had one of those faces.

_She's probably thinking about something weird like Dori from Finding Nemo saying 'Squishy!' to a boob._

Lori laughed slightly at that.

"What's so funny," another guy asked, his face painted with utter confusion.

"Eh, don't worry about it. So, tell me about yourselves. I want to know _lots."_

* * *

"FINALLY," Lori cheered as she emerged from the changing rooms- back to her normal clothing.

"Eh," Hikaru commented, "I thought you looked nice in a skirt."

Lori blushed slightly,

"Err... well, it's not really my style."

She turned to the changing rooms and called out,

"Chris, are you done yet?"

"I'm over here," Chris said as she appeared from behind Lori, making her jump.

"What the hell!?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Chris rubbed the back of her neck.

Lori took a good look at Chris. She wasn't in the school uniform and she wasn't entirely out of the cosplay. She still wore the dark blue corset and the skirt with her normal black flats.

"Why aren't you changed?"

"Are you kidding," Chris scoffed, "You know how long I've wanted a corset. I bought this from Kyoya- it's totally worth it."

Kaoru had to nod in agreement,

"It looks really nice."

Chris smiled with a faint blush as Lori shook her head,

"Honestly, I should have known..."

* * *

Chris held hands with Kaoru as they walked through the garden's maze at the school. They were alone- the way that they wanted it. The students were long gone and no one besides the gardening club ever went into the maze at the garden. There was no one that would see them holding hands. They were safe.

Chris was just glad at the location. She wouldn't have been comfortable if they went to a fancy restaurant or some place like that. Besides, since it was at the school, she didn't have to wait in an uncomfortable car on the ride to some place awkwardly.

"I hated seeing all those guys fawn over you," Kaoru commented as they took a seat at the gazebo in the maze.

"I know," Chris bit her lip, "I.. I'm sorry."

"What for? You suggested the idea for the cosplay and all that, but it's not your fault that you got stuck with that costume... It does look nice."

"I like the costume," Chris pointed out, "I just don't like flirting with guys, especially not when you're right across the room fuming."

"I wasn't fuming."

"Yes you were."

The two sat in silence for a moment, but they enjoyed the silence- it was a silence that they never got besides when they were alone. Chris was fidgeting slightly, the silence quickly turned into a weird, awkward first date for her. Though she had to admit, it was a sweet idea for a date.

Kaoru looked off into the distance, enjoying the silence and enjoying holding hands with Chris. He was unaware of Chris's uncomfortableness until he glanced over from the corner of his eyes. He noticed the way she was fidgeting slightly and he looked mildly amused from her antics.

"So," Chris said, "If both of us are mostly considering an uke, then who's the seme?"

Kaoru chuckled- out of all the things that he expected her to say, _that_ wasn't one of them. Though, she did have a point. If both of them were more submissive to others, then who was the seme? He thought for a moment- all he wanted to do was see Chris happy. She came first.

"I think... I think you would be the seme," Kaoru finally said.

Chris started to laugh, letting go of Kaoru's hand to grip her sides. Kaoru looked at her concerned and he put a hand on her back.

"Chris, are you okay?"

She continued to laugh before finally, she managed to catch her breath.

_"... I'm an uke on the streets, seme in the sheets."_

Kaoru turned bright red at the vague implication she made and she didn't notice as she continued to laugh. Chris continued to clench her sides as they started to hurt at all the laughter. Kaoru cracked a smile, noticing that he loved the way she laughed- it was soft and breathless, her eyes were tightly clenched and her mouth was wide open, showing her slightly messed up teeth.

Finally, he started to laugh as well.

* * *

"Stop! I can't take it anymore! It's too much," Lori yelled at Hikaru.

"But your laugh is so cute!" he countered, tickling her sides even more.

After he stopped the tickling she couldn't stop her giggling for roughly five minutes.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he told her.

Lori blushed and smiled.

"Thanks you have a beautiful-I mean -handsome-not beautiful!"

She blushed even harder and kept fumbling, tying to find the correct words to say. That is, until Hikaru kissed her.

When they separated he saw that Lori had gotten even ore red but was grinning.

"So," she said, following Hikaru as they walked to there date place, "Where are we going?"

He just grinned.

"You'll see."

"Tell me, I want to-no, _need _to know!"

He just laughed.

"It's killing you on the inside, isn't it?"

"Well duh! I hate not knowing stuff."

For effect, she crossed her arms over her chest and made a pouty face. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You're cute when you pout. Anyway, we're here now."

She hadn't even realized they were at the park. They had stopped in front of a picnic blanket plus basket.

He rubbed the back of hi neck sheepishly.

"I know it's a little cliche, but I thought, since you like the stars and all..."

Lori gaped at him. _He had actually listened to me when I said that? Coolio._

"It might be cliche," she said, kissing his cheek and making him bush, "But it's also really sweet."

* * *

Chris was still smiling like a total dork when she arrived home at around ten at night. After her and Kaoru's little 'date' at the maze, he was nice enough to take her out to diner at a simple little cafe and then they went to see a movie.

Lori arrived home at around the same time that Chris did. They both shared a large dorky grin at each other before they went inside.

They may not have realized it, but it seemed as if them and the twins might be together for a _long_ time. Chris and Lori had a feeling that it would pretty interesting dating the twins- mostly because they all agreed that normal was way too boring. It seemed as if the twins were a perfect match for the girls.

The twins were dorky as well, tricksters, funny, cute, and most of all- understanding. Plus about a million other things that the girls loved about them... But thus that was the way to a nerdling's heart.


End file.
